My version of Inkdeath
by Haladflire65
Summary: My version of Inkdeath, or at least a part of it. Meggie's distraught, Farid's desperate, Mo's wanted by half the Inkworld. Would their story have a happy ending? Detailed summary inside.
1. Sunrise

I've decided that a new little bit to this chapter is necessary. For those new to the story, please read:

I checked this story's status and noticed that there are so many more hits than reviews. Literally, there's over a thousand hits, but only twenty-something reviews. Why? I wondered. Well, I've come up with several unspoken reasons:

**-The story****'****s too slow**. Can't do anything 'bout that. It's just my writing style. And a story can't reveal all of its glory in the first chapter, can it?

**-You only write about Mo.** I have to admit, yes, that is partly true. It's because he's my favourite character, for one thing, and I understand him the best. Also it's fun to write about him – he was in the most interesting emotional state by the end of the second book, in my opinion. And Inkdeath's supposed to revolve around the Bluejay, a.k.a. Mo, as well as Meggie and Farid. I write about other characters, too, so don't get too worked up about it.

-**There****'****s no romance.** Yes, there is. Read on and you'll find tons of stuff going on between Meggie and Farid. There's a bit going on between Mo and Resa, too.

**-It****'****s got ****nothing on**** Meggie, ****Farid****, and Dustfinger**. Yes, yes, I know they're everyone's favourite characters, but honestly, Inkdeath isn't going to be all about just them. As I said before, Mo has a much bigger part in the plot. And Meggie, Farid and Dusty aren't the only main characters in the trilogy. Go on, accept it. I do write about the trio, too, so don't go nuts.

If you have any more complaints/comments, go on and review the fic. Please, just give the story a chance.

**Note:** For those of you who've read the second chapter preview of Inkdeath, sorry, but I'll have to ignore it. I can't copy it exactly, because I don't have it here, and it just wouldn't be right, don't you think so? Just so you know.

_**Chapter One**__**: Sunrise**_

The sun was rising already. The skies were still overcast from the dark clouds, but Mo could tell that it was getting light.He was terribly tired. Since the strolling players had escaped from the Adderhead's dungeons, they had been on the run. Mo and the Black Prince were in charge of protecting the exhausted prisoners. No one chose them to do so; but no one else seemed capable for the dangerous job of fighting and killing any soldiers that were after them, or planning how they could cross the road without notice, and sometimes even raiding farmhouses for food and drink. Mo hadn't slept properly for days.

He felt the reassuring weight of Firefox's - no, his- sword at his waist. Mo often practiced sparring with the Prince, sometimes with the Snapper. They were always amazed at Mo's skill with a sword - no matter how often he told them that he hadn't wielded a sword properly ever before, they never believed him. They were firmly convinced that he had come from a country where everyone fought as well as he did.

Sighing, Mo turned back and looked at Meggie - how big she had grown! She was asleep with Resa and Farid. Mo knew that Meggie was treating him differently, ever since he had killed Basta, ever since Farid, and Dustfinger had died... Meggie always stared at his sword as if it was going to bite her. She didn't act naturally in front of him anymore - Mo understood her, but it still hurt. _Well, what would you think if your father turned into a killer overnight?_ Thought Mo bitterly. It was a surprise that Meggie didn't run away from her parents all over again.

Mo climbed down from the hill and went down to where the Black Prince, his bear, and the others were sleeping. He winced as his chest gave another painful throb. Whenever the wound hurt, he felt hatred in his heart - hatred of Mortola, hatred of the Adder, hatred of _Inkheart _itself. It scared him, to tell the truth. Yet he managed to keep it hidden. Another one of his new skills - keeping secrets. Lying. He could lie much more easily than before. Mo had managed to fool Meggie once. _Now look at yourself. __Lying to your family.__ How wonderful!_

Mo gently shook the Prince awake. "Prince! It's time to leave. The sun's rising."

The Prince awoke with a grunt. "The days seem to get shorter and shorter." he grumbled as he stood, shaking the dust off of his clothes. The bear stirred from beside its master.

The robber that Mo was closest to was the Prince. Quiet, serious and mysterious, the Prince was a fine friend and companion, especially in the midst of battle. The two had saved each other's lives at least a dozen times already. The Prince with his bear, Mo with his sword.

"Do you think we can get to the village by evening?" Mo asked the Prince.

"If we hurry, yes." The Prince replied. "I think the soldiers are on our trail. If we don't arrive by tonight..."

"Let's not think of that." Mo said as he experimentally drew his sword. The blade glinted brightly in the growing light of the day. Mo saw the Prince's glance going to the sword.

"You planning to behead me?" the Prince said dryly.

"No, just seeing if the blade's clean," said Mo tonelessly. To tell the truth, Mo no longer felt safe anywhere without his blade. Every shadow seemed dangerous, every face hostile. After all, half the Inkworld wanted him dead. That meant that anyone could attempt to kill him, anywhere.

The Prince's bear was also awake, now. It lumbered towards where its master and Mo were standing. Mo sheathed his sword quickly. He knew the bear didn't like weapons.

The animal came over and gave Mo a few friendly sniffs and nuzzled the Prince. Pushing the bear's muzzle away from his face, the Prince spoke.

"Shall we wake the others, then?"

"Yes. We should set off soon."

The two first got a fire going. Then the pair woke all of the robbers, women, children and even a few animals that were asleep in the camp. Mo went to his family last. He wanted them to catch at least a few more minutes of precious sleep.

"Wake up, Resa," he said quietly. Resa opened her eyes.

"Good morning," she said with a smile. Then she looked in concern at his exhausted face, and his still bloodstained shirt. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Don't worry about me," Mo just said, shaking his head. Even though he'd love nothing more than a warm shower, a soft bed, a long sleep... But none of those things were possible in the Inkworld - at least, not for him...

"Meggie! Wake up!" His thoughts were interrupted by Resa's voice. It was the voice he hadn't heard for ten years. Now it was back. Mo had always loved her voice... He liked to listen to his wife, rather than watching her hands move through the air.He saw Meggie and Farid, sleepily sitting up. Meggie saw her father, and she stood up quickly. She came and gave Mo a hug. It felt good to have someone hug you, especially when you were the most wanted robber between Ombra and the sea...

"Did you sleep all right?" Meggie murmured.

"Of course," Mo lied. He stroked her nose with his forefinger, and she smiled.

"We must be setting off!" came a voice from behind them. Mo turned around. As he expected, it was Snapper.

"Good morning, Bluejay," he said, rather mockingly. Mo rolled his eyes.

"Is everyone ready?" Mo said instead. "Are the tents and blankets packed?"

"Obviously," Snapper replied. "We're starting to head off. The Prince wants to talk to you, by the way."

"Thanks," Mo answered. Then he turned to his family. Plus Farid. "You three can stay near the other women and children... I must go to the Prince."

"Mo..." Meggie whispered, "please be careful."

He smiled. "I will."

* * *

Meggie felt as if her feet were made of lead. She was very tired, even though she didn't remember doing anything more than walking. Farid was beside her; he had his arm around her shoulders. It felt good.

"Farid," she said, "Where's Orpheus?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I thought he was with the robbers?" Meggie craned her neck forward, trying to see through all of the other women and children. Then she saw a space in the long, long, line - Orpheus.

"There!" she whispered, pointing. Meggie saw hate in Farid's eyes.

"That bastard!" he growled, clenching his fists. "He said he would write today... but of course, he's just walking along like the rest of us."

"He will, I promise you..." Meggie murmured. "After all, he can't do nothing forever, can he?"

"I hope you're right," Farid sighed, running his brown fingers through her fair hair.

Meggie fell silent. Her thoughts went to Mo, who was leading the strolling players and robbers, along with the Prince. Mo. How scared Meggie had first been when she saw his sword flashing through Basta's body... _Why?_ She had thought. _Why did he have to turn into a killer?_

Now she was a little more used to seeing her father kill soldiers that were after them - after all, they were trying to kill him. But still... just over a year ago, Mo couldn't even kill a rabbit. Now he was the Bluejay...

Mo was spending much less time with Resa and Meggie. He was often called away to another discussion with the Prince and the other robbers, and he had to help protect all of he Motley Folk and robbers. Other children often looked fearfully at Meggie - the daughter of the Bluejay, legendary robber of the Inkworld...

Resa treated Mo the same as before, but Meggie found it hard to do so. Her gaze was always drawn to the sword at his belt, or the bloodstains on his shirt. She knew one thing - she would never see Mo like before.

A little girl from beside Meggie was crying; another boy was complaining about his sore feet. Meggie soothingly stroked the girl's hair, although she didn't feel much better herself. Farid murmured to her - "We're almost there, Meggie... just a little farther..."

The prisoners and robbers went through another gruelling half-hour on the road. Meggie was already exhausted; so was Resa and Farid, she could tell. Were they even close to the village they were heading to?

That's when there was a shout from up ahead.

"Run! We're under attack!"


	2. Battle

Chapter Two

Mo felt just as exhausted as his daughter was, but he didn't complain. The Prince let a little boy of about four or five ride on his bear. The whole group was tiring, if not already, very quickly. Mo could barely see the village. How hopeless the whole situation felt...

Could things get any worse? Mo wondered bitterly. The answer came to him when they started to cross a perilous bridge over a deep chasm in the ground. 

Suddenly there were shouts, and at least three dozen figures emerged from the bushes of the opposite side of the bridge. They wore the silver of the Adderhead.

"We're under attack!" came Snapper's scream. The strolling players began to yell and scatter; the men all drew their weapons. Mo did the same.

"Kill every single man!" The Prince shouted to Mo. "Don't let anyone get away!" For if they did the Adder would know their exact location. Then it would all be over quite quick.

"I won't!" Mo yelled back as a soldier lunged forwards at him. _Well, here goes nothing,_ he thought.

Killing made Mo feel very cold. Cold and merciless. He could have died many times in the past month. For what? To be killed by a simple soldier? No. He didn't want to die, not when he had come this far. And he didn't want anything to happen to his family, either.  
So when Mo fought, he fought with all his strength and fury. Two soldiers came at him at once. Obviously they wanted silver. Lots and lots of silver. Too bad they weren't going back to their master alive. Mo easily ran his sword through the first man; the second tried to catch him on his unguarded side. Mo was too quick for that. Swiftly swinging his sword to one side, he beheaded the soldier. Grimly, he turned to face more soldiers. Greed was written all over their faces. And more than half of them were after him, the Bluejay.

Dimly Mo heard the Black Prince's bear, Snapper's yells, screams of women... But when he fought his entire mind and body was focused on one thing - _kill_. A man's sword flew out of the air, aiming for his head. Mo parried the blow and swept his own blade sideways. The soldier staggered back and screamed as the sword cut into his throat. He wouldn't be doing Mo any more harm in that state.

Then Mo spotted the Black Prince, cornered by several soldiers. The bear was kept busy by another four; it roared and snarled but was unable to get past the wall of swords and spears to his master. Mo knew that even the Prince couldn't fight off six men by himself. Yelling, Mo plunged into the soldiers, seeing his own sword flash brightly. With shouts of surprise they scattered, enabling the Prince to escape and attack. But now Mo was the one that needed help - he was surrounded by five - no, six - men that had bloodlust in their eyes.

"You can't get away this time, Bluejay," one snarled viciously.

"Perhaps I can," Mo replied coolly. He looked around at the men, calculating, watching the Prince and his bear, who were slowly advancing on them...

Then the man that had spoken charged without warning. Mo swerved to one side, but this time he wasn't fast enough. The man's blade cut into his shoulder, narrowly missing his throat. The wound hurt, but Mo was no stranger to pain. Ignoring the shoulder, Mo lunged and felt his sword pierce the soldier's heart. He quickly whirled around. Five more men died at his sword in the following five minutes.

"Bluejay! Are you all right?" The Prince said to Mo.

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch," Mo replied. He looked around; the road was now filled with bodies of soldiers wearing the Adder's silver. Mo made sure that no strolling player or robber was lying dead or wounded among the enemies.

"Have we gotten everyone?" The Black Prince asked.

"Yes, I think so."

No Motley Folk had died or gotten seriously wounded. Mo was all right except for the gash on his shoulder; the Prince had escaped with a cut on his leg. There was another robber who had a twisted ankle. Resa and Meggie had come Mo anxiously after the battle. That was when the Prince was bandaging his shoulder. They had no healers or moss-women among the players. Nettle had gone off north three days before. It was a relief that the Prince knew something about treating wounds. Mo saw that his shirt was beyond wearing - bloodstained and torn at the shoulder. As if reading his mind, the Prince spoke.

"I had Baptista bring you a fresh shirt." The Prince held out a coarse but clean garment.

"Thanks," was all Mo said.

"Mo!" Resa and Meggie were at his side in a flash. They were both worriedly looking at his shoulder. Mo saw Farid, too, standing by the Black Prince.

"I'm fine," Mo answered. "It's just a scratch. It's you two who I'm worried about."

Meggie and Resa hugged him so hard that it crushed him; Mo was just as relieved. Now all they needed to do was get safely to the village...

* * *

The strolling players and robbers set off, once again, for that accursed village. Mo was slowed by his sore shoulder; the Prince by his leg. The bear kept on sniffing at his master's wound. He just rubbed the animal's ears and told it that everything was all right.

Meggie and Farid, as well as Resa, rode on the back of a rickety old cart for a few hours. Farid and Resa had fallen asleep. Meggie was too anxious to do so. About today's battle, and what lay ahead for her and her family...There Meggie found Fenoglio, drowsing off among piles of straw and blankets.

"Fenoglio!" she whispered to the old man.

"Hmph?" Fenoglio grunted, and opened one eye. He seemed slightly more cheered than when Meggie saw him last. That was... about four days ago.

"It's me, Meggie!"

Fenoglio wearily sat up, rubbing his eyes. "So, did you get Orpheus here?"

"Yes," Meggie sighed, "but he's not writing, or talking."

"I knew reading him here was pointless," Fenoglio grumbled. "He sounded like a nutty young man, from what I've heard from you."

"He is." Meggie replied. _And Farid's pretty upset about it. _

Fenoglio surveyed Meggie with his old curiosity. "My, Meggie, it seems like you've grown! Or is it just me?"

Meggie smiled and shrugged. Her dress was dirty, crinkled, and starting to become very uncomfortable.

"How's your mother doing? And your father?" Fenoglio asked, his tone becoming suddenly more grave.

"They're fine," said Meggie, but inside she wanted to tell Fenoglio about Mo... how he and the Prince had almost single-handedly saved everyone from the Adder's forces... "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Fenoglio sighed and shrugged. "I feel so much older than I used to... And you know what, Meggie? I think I'm starting to miss words..."

Meggie looked at the old man. "Words? You want to write again?"

Fenoglio, however, just shook his head soberly. "Yes, I do, but all the same time... I think I've done enough wrong with those accursed letters of mine..."

Meggie had nothing to say to that. After a moment of silence she spoke. "But Orpheus won't write... and Dustfiger's still dead..."

That's when there was a shout from the front of the line - "We're here! We're at the village!"

"Well, Meggie," Fenoglio said, "I'll see you later."

"Yes," was all Meggie replied. She climbed off the cart. With holding Farid and Resa's hands, Meggie followed everyone else into the village.

The town was half-deserted. The few people there shrank back in fear as the robbers and strolling players marched into their village. Meggie wasn't sure whether she could walk for much longer. Even Farid was stumbling on his strong legs.

At last, the group reached a farm that looked more like the ruins of a brutal storm. The farmhouse was no more than a pile of rotting timbers and tiles. The barn was a ramshackle thing but it still looked like decent shelter. The robbers and strolling players made their way there. The barn looked big enough to fit everyone without much difficulty. Inside the barn Meggie saw Orpheus, lying among piles of straw and muttering to himself. Farid let got of Meggie and went over to the man. Meggie decided to stay with her mother, who was already setting off to find Mo.

Meggie found her parents leaning against the wall of the barn, Resa leaning on Mo's shoulder. They were already dozing off. Meggie realized just how tired she was; she went over to her parents and curled up beside them, and drifted off to sleep...


	3. Night

To Duckweed: Thanks for reviewing! I'll keep the chapters coming!

This chapter is entitled **_Night_**. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

As the night wore on, Farid became more and more restless and impatient. Orpheus had threatened not to write a word about Dustfinger when Farid had first woke him up. But after hours of waiting, Farid's patience had worn thin. The whole barn was silent and asleep; only two sentries stood at the entrance.

Farid roughly shook Orpheus awake. The man muttered curses and slowly opened one eye. That stuck-up moonfaced man! Farid couldn't help but let his fist clench.

"Orpheus! It's been hours! Get up!" Farid hissed.

The moonfaced man's face darkened. "Who're you to order me around like that?" He picked at one of his neat, clean nails. "I need some breakfast before I can write anything."

Gritting his teeth, Farid reached into Dustfinger's old backpack and took out some bread and meat. He suddenly felt tears in his eyes. Farid angrily wiped them away with the back of his hand. _Orpheus will write him back... He will!_

But looking back at Orpheus, Farid felt a surge of doubt. Cheeseface was lounging in the prickly straw as if it were his couch. Farid shoved the bread and meat into his hands. And watched Orpheus devour the food.

"Please, write now!" Farid begged, having no strength left for yelling anymore. "Write Dustfinger back!"

Orpheus just casually looked over at the desperate boy. "Why, I need to think! And where's the paper and pen to write with?" Farid had to admit that he didn't have an answer to that, but he couldn't give in.

"You didn't think so much when you wrote Dustfinger here!" He let his voice rise. "You've been here for more than a week, now!"

"If you keep threatening me, I won't write a word." That was all Orpheus said. "I'll do so when I'm ready."

Farid gave a sigh of defeat. "Just... Promise me. Promise me that you'll write." Farid said hoarsely.

"Fine. I promise." Orpheus stuffed the last of the bread into his mouth.

Farid turned away and went off to find Meggie. She was still asleep by her parents, Silvertongue and Resa. Or should it be the Bluejay and Resa? Farid wasn't sure what to think about Silvertongue. Was he a bookbinder or a robber?

Sighing to himself, Farid went over and gently tapped Meggie on the shoulder. "Meggie!" He whispered.

The girl sleepily opened her eyes. "Farid! Is something wrong?"

Farid shook his head. "No... But..." he trailed off. Meggie slowly got up and went over to the boy. Farid put his arm around her; she leaned against him. Together they quietly walked outside the barn.

"Farid, I don't want to see this world any more," Meggie suddenly whispered.

Farid couldn't reply to that. He just carressed her fair hair. The pair leaned against a colossal tree that seemed to reach into the sky. Stars twinkled in the heavens. Crickets chirped.

Farid breathed deeply. It was just the kind of night he liked - quiet, peaceful, pleasant. And as a plus, Meggie was there, leaning on his shoulder... Farid wished this night would never end.

Unfortunately, it did end, and very abruptly.

Some voices were suddenly coming from among the tents; both Meggie and Farid turned. Both were surprised that it was Silvertongue and Resa. Farid first expected that they were just outside for some fresh air. But no, they weren't. They were arguing. Farid saw Meggie pale as she saw her parents. Resa had anger, frustration, desperation, and sorrow in her voice. Silvertongue was calm and cool. Farid noticed that his voice was now rougher, more hoarse. Farid instinctively moved behind a tree, pulling Meggie after him.

"Please, Mo, ask Fenoglio!" Resa was saying. Meggie suddenly tensed from beside Farid. Farid held her close.

"He won't write again, not for me, not for anyone." Silvertongue said, turning away from Resa.

"Then ask Orpheus! Tell him to write us back!" Farid realized what Resa meant - write them back home. Apparently Meggie understood, too - she held Farid's had so tightly that it hurt.

"I can't leave yet," Silvertongue said quietly. "Not yet."

"Why? Do you really have to right all of the wrongs in this world? You enjoy it, don't you, changing the path of the story?" Resa's voice shook.

"I made the Adderhead immortal, Resa. He's a vile and corrupt tyrant. I can't let him sit on his throne for all eternity, hanging robbers and strolling players to pass the time."

"What makes you think that's your responsibility? Look how this world changed you! You're more like the Bluejay than Mortimer Folchart! You wear a sword at the belt! You barely sleep and go away for nights on end! Do you konw how much it worries me? Don't you care about me, Meggie, or our baby? How could you behave like this? As a father, as a husband, can't you accept the fact that you don't belong here and come home?" Resa didn't care about keeping her voice lowered anymore; she was speaking more and more loudly with every word. Farid suddenly realized that Resa had said... _Our baby_. Baby? Farid frowned. Meggie didn't seem to have noticed; her lips were quivering and she was holding Farid tightly.

"I _do_ belong here, Resa. For now. So for now I'm going to stay. I can't just leave - leave everyone, everything behind... I thought you, of all people, would understand..."

"Look how you've changed, Mo!" Resa was very close to crying, now. "You have a taste for danger! You can die here, you know that better than anyone else!"

Silvertongue's face hardened. "I haven't forgotten." His hand involuntarily went up to his chest. Just then Farid noticed that there were curious robbers and strolling players looking at Silvertongue and Resa from among the tents.

"Go away! Go away, all of you!" Silvertongue shouted when he caught sight of them. Farid had never heard Silvertongue shout at anyone before. Neither had Meggie. When all of those heads had hastily disappeared again, Silvertongue turned back to Resa, who was standing very still, not taking her eyes off of her husband. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. Then he turned and strolled away, disappearing among the trees. He didn't turn back.

* * *

Meggie didn't speak for a long time after she and Farid witnessed the argument between Mo and Resa. No matter how hard Farid tried to cheer her up, he was always greeted by a sad gaze or a sigh. In the end, he gave up - he just sat by Meggie, his arm around her, silently staring at everyone in the barn. It was a long day.

Meggie, meanwhile, had a hundred thoughts running through her mind. Mo, Resa... They never quarrelled. Never. But today, Resa had nearly shouted at Mo. Mo had walked away. Meggie felt so many things - fear, anxiety, amazement, incredulity... Fear, because her parents were acting so differently. Anxiety because they actually argued. Amazement at what both Mo and Resa had said to each other. Incredulity at such an event... Meggie wanted to scream, cry, run away... But she was simply to exhausted to do anything. She felt like an old woman, a lonely old woman. Now all she had was Farid...

Farid.

The boy who so miraculously came back from the dead, the boy she loved. He was sitting silently beside her; even that made Meggie feel a little better. Having Farid around was like seeing sunlight in a dark, dark cave... A dark and very hopeless cave.

As the day went on, Meggie didn't leave her spot in the barn. A girl brought her something to eat and drink; she took it without a word. She didn't see Mo or Resa through the entire day. Farid didn't leave her side. And all day long, Meggie thought about how hopeless her situation was.

Meggie wondered, with despair, what was happening to her family. Mo would never be the same again. Resa was distraught. And she, Meggie, was in love... and also distraught. It was literally falling apart... Because of what? One word came to mind-

_You._

_You went into the Inkworld, you made everything happen. It's all your fault, you!_

_Stop it!_ Another voice said from inside her. _I didn't make Mortola and Basta come looking for me... I didn't -_

Meggie put her face in her hands. She wanted to go home. She go to Elinor's mansion, read in her library, forget about _Inkheart_ and the Inkworld... Meggie wanted nothing more than that.

Nothing more.

She barely heard Farid's soothing whispers or his hands holding hers. It was as if she was dreaming. _Oh, please do let this be a dream,_ Meggie thought desperately. _Please... Let everything turn back to normal..._

The other voice replied to that with harsh laughter._ Stop being stupid, Meggie. Stop being stupid._

At that moment, Meggie would have done anything for a ticket to go back home - to where she and her family belonged.


	4. Gone

Thanks again for reviewing, Duckweed.

This chapter is entitled **_Gone_**.

**Chapter Four**

Farid just had leave Meggie's side. He was getting restless; he had no idea why. Farid's mind went to Orpheus. Orpheus. Farid immediately knew that something was wrong. He dashed around the barn, jumping over sleeping people and nearly smacking himself into a wall. But no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find Orpheus.

_No. No. No._

Farid ran to the door and came face-to-face with Resa. Her face was tearstained, but Farid was too desperate to care. "Have you seen Orpheus?"

"No." That was all Resa said. That was all Farid needed to hear. He stumbled outside, and found a single scrap of paper on the ground. Shaking, Farid picked it up. On it was Orpheus's familiar handwriting; a line of words had a line crossed through them. It said - _Dustfinger's body lay cold and dead..._

"No. No. NO!" Farid screamed and tore the paper in half. He sank down to the ground. There was no point in searching any more, for Orpheus was gone. Almost certainly gone.

Farid wanted to dash something to pieces. He was just looking for something to smash with his fists when a voice came from behind him. It wasn't any voice. It was Silvertongue.

"Farid." Angrily, Farid turned. He had an urge to punch something. Farid involuntarily clenched his fists. Silvertongue was just standing there, although Farid was wary of the sword at his belt. Perhaps it was because of his voice, perhaps not. But Farid let his fist down. Silvertongue sat down at the base of a giant tree.

"Come here." Reluctantly, but having nothing else to do, Farid obeyed. Silvertongue motioned for Farid to sit down beside him. Farid did so.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Silvertongue startled Farid by saying this.

"How do you know?" Farid said in surprise.

"I saw him." Silvertongue said to Farid with a strange smile that so reminded Farid of Dustfinger's. Again, that ache in his heart.

Farid couldn't help but let tears cloud his eyes. Then he turned at looked at Silvertongue accusingly. "You let him go!"

"I'm no good with a bow and arrow, Farid. And no one can stop a man with an arrow without killing him. He was a hundred feet away."

Farid scowled but said nothing. He looked at Silvertongue, who was absently rubbing his chest. "You all right?" Farid asked uncertainly.

"Yes, thank you," Silvertongue said curtly. Farid felt himself turn red.

"Farid," Silvertongue spoke, breaking the silence, "I know how you feel about Dustfinger - "

"No, you don't," Farid muttered under his breath. It was likely that Silvertongue had heard him.

"But be patient. Orpheus isn't the only man around that can write; you still have hope. Don't expect Dustfinger to come back so easily, understand? Look what happened to Cosimo..." Silvertongue sighed deeply. "Think of all that we've been through, and don't lose hope."

Farid closed his eyes, and thought. Silvertongue was right, as always. It wouldn't be easy to bring back Dustfinger. For sure. _Even Orpheus might not have been able to do it,_ thought Farid. _Maybe it wasn't such a big deal that he ran away._

And they had been through a lot. Farid had died, then he had come back. Farid didn't remember being dead - it was as if his memory had gone fuzzy. Only brief pictures and sounds were left in his mind. Meggie had asked him often enough about being dead. Farid didn't answer. It wasn't because he didn't want to; it was because he didn't remember. Actually, he didn't want to remember, either.

"I must be off, now." Silvertongue said, getting up from the tree. "But, Farid, tell me one thing - Is Meggie all right?"

Farid felt as if his tongue had frozen in his mouth. What was he to say? What would Silvertongue do if he found out that Farid and Meggie eavesdropped on him and Resa?

"Er... She's fine... I think..." Silvertongue obviously noticed Farid's hesitation, but he didn't say any more. Nodding slightly, he strode away from Farid.

Farid was left with hopelessness, although he didn't feel as bad as he did five minutes ago. Strangely his short conversation with Silvertongue had taken away most of his rage and frustration.

Shrugging to himself, Farid slipped the scrap of paper into his pocket and headed back to the barn.

* * *

Meggie had no choice but to follow everyone else.

She didn't want to walk, no more than she wanted to face her parents again. But the strolling players and robbers were heading off again, and Meggie didn't want to be left alone in a deserted barn. She had heard that they were moving off again - closer to Ombra. From there they'd decide where the best hiding place for the robbers would be.

Again her thoughts drifted over to Mo and Resa. It was frightening to see them argue in such a way; Meggie hadn't seen Mo nor Resa afterwards. It felt strange not having her parents close by as she used to. Again, that ominous prickling in her nose.

Farid was walking silently beside her. He hadn't said much since he came back from his short and mysterious walk. All that Meggie had found out was that Orpheus had run away. Run away! Meggie had never been so shocked and angry, but her exhausted brain refused to think much about the situation. Her mind was with her parents.

Meggie felt as if she had been walking for days. More likely, it was just a few hours. But she was tired of this life - hiding, hiding, and more hiding. They couldn't even take a walk without the risk of being killed! Meggie missed those times where she, Resa, and Mo often walked around Elinor's garden in the evenings. That life seemed like a dream to Meggie, now, and she would have done anything to get it back.

Meggie stumbled on her own feet for a second time. Again, Farid righted her. Gritting her teeth, Meggie walked on, with Farid's hand in hers. Farid was in a silent and dark mood, but he was still very friendly towards Meggie. He was always friendly to Meggie. Meggie appreciated that; for even Mo and Resa quarrelled with her.

"Farid?" Meggie whispered.

"Yes?"

"I want to go home..."

Farid caressed Meggie like always. "You will. Soon." He whispered in her ear.

Meggie closed her eyes for a moment. "I want all this to be a dream... a long dream..."

Farid closed his mouth. To tell the truth, he was wishing for the exact same thing. Dustfinger... What he would do to be back with his master; in this world or the other. Farid involuntarily clenched his free hand - for he had just reminded himself of Orpheus.

By evening the long line of exhausted people had made their way to the outskirts of Ombra. Some scouts had reported that they had seen a few suspicious-looking men on the road. The Prince had ordered everyone to get off the road and walk in the forest path.

Meggie ended up riding the cart again, along with Farid, of course. She got increasingly worried about Resa and Mo; she hadn't seen the two of them for nearly a day. She didn't tell Farid about this. It was a family matter.

"We've arrived! Let's go set up camp!" Snapper's voice made Meggie jump. She slipped off the cart and made her way to the front of the line. The Prince was there, with his bear, but Mo was nowhere to be seen.

"Prince, have you seen Mo?" Meggie tried not to let her voice shake. Farid was standing behind her.

"No, but he told me he's going somewhere for a few minutes," the Prince replied. "He was a little moodier than usual." The Prince looked sympathetically at Meggie.

"Thank you," Meggie said. She ran on to the back without a word. Hopefully Mo and Resa would be there.

Hopefully.


	5. Ombra

Well, the fifth chapter's finally here: **_Ombra._**

Thanks to Duckweed for reviewing! I hope the story's getting a little more interesting by now!

**Chapter Five**

Mo ignored the Prince's protests and rushed to the back of the line. He had enough of this, this uneasy relationship with Meggie and Resa. No. If he had to apologize to them both, that's what he was going to do. He'd do anything to get back his family, the family he loved.

He felt sharp stabbing pains in his chest. It just heightened his frustration. With clenched teeth, he spoke to a decent-looking young woman who had a child on her back.

"Have you seen my wife?" Everyone knew who he was; everyone also knew who Resa was.

The woman looked rather fearfully at him. "Yes, she passed this spot less than five minutes ago."

"Thanks," Mo said and strode in the direction the woman indicated.

There! Resa was sitting alone on a rock on the side of the road. It had been a while since the strolling players and robbers had stopped moving; they were taking a long time to unload and unpack everything. No wonder Resa saw this as an oppurtunity to brood by herself. Everyone was busy and tired. Clever Resa.

Cautiously Mo went over to his wife. Without a word he sat down beside her.

"Resa."

Resa looked up at the sound of his voice. With a grimace Mo saw that her face was tearstained. Was it anger, sorrow, or just plain hopelessness that was in her eyes? It could have been all or none of the above.

"Leave me alone, Mo." At least she was calling him by name, not 'Bluejay' like everyone else was.

"Resa... I'm sorry." That was all it took. Resa fell, sobbing, into his arms, and he held her close and stroked her hair, just like he used to. Closing his eyes, Mo breathed deeply.

"Mo... I'm sorry, too... I love you..." Resa cried into his shoulder. Mo tried to ignore the fact that it was his hurt shoulder. He rocked Resa back and forth; for a moment Mo forgot everything: what world he was in, why he was there, the sword at his belt, that half the world wanted him dead... Just Resa was on his mind right now.

Suddenly Mo felt that someone else was there, too. Opening his eyes, he found that Meggie was standing in front of her parents. Meggie. Mo had almost forgotten about her; he hadn't seen her since his argument with Resa.

"Meggie?" He said, startled. Resa looked up and saw her daughter. They were all silent for a split second - then Meggie came, crying as well, to her parents.

Mo felt more at peace than he had for a long, long while - he had gotten his family back.

* * *

The Black Prince had finally unpacked his bags and set up camp when the Bluejay came back. The man seemed more cheerful than he had been the last time the Prince had seen him. 

"So, Bluejay, where have you been?" The Prince asked, spreading out the last blanket on the ground.

"Oh, nowhere important," the Bluejay replied, a little too carelessly. "Are we going to pay a visit to Ombra?"

The Prince sensed that his companion did not want to speak about where he had been for the last few minutes. "Yes, I think so. We need more provisions; perhaps a physician. You're injured."

"You are as well." The Bluejay shrugged. "But I agree. When should we head off?"

"We need a rest. Perhaps tomorrow morning." The Prince lay back on his blankets and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Yes." The Jay lay down beside the Prince. His long legs were streched over the blankets in a manner that showed just how tired he was. The Prince had a million questions on his tongue - so many questions. The Bluejay, however much time he spent with the Prince, was a mysterious man. No one knew where he came from; nor his daughter and wife. No one knew how he had survived his wound. The Prince knew that the Bluejay had claimed, many times, that he wasn't immortal. It was probably true, as well, but everyone doubted it. Even the Prince couldn't get much information out of his companion.

"Well," the Prince said, "will we hide out here for a while, or go on north?"

"Go on." the Jay replied almost immediately, not opening his eyes. "The Adder finds Ombra far too close to his castle. So do I."

"I agree."

The Prince didn't speak for a while. He gazed at his companion, who was almost certainly asleep - breathing deeply and peacefully. The Prince couldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep when half of Argenta was after his head. It had been the same, years ago, but the hunt died down when the Prince managed to elude the Adder for over six months. This time, though, it was far worse. The Black Prince had never had such a high price on his head - his own weight in silver! The Jay was a fine man, and as far as the Prince knew, he hadn't committed a single crime. Those accursed songs of the Inkweaver's! The Prince found himself regretting all of those petty crimes he had committed right under the Adder's nose. The Silver Prince probably thought it was all the Bluejay's doing. Typical of a tyrant.

The Prince sighed again. He thought about the Bluejay once more. Where was he from? Was he a robber before the Prince got to know him? No, he was a bookbinder. The Jay had told him many times. If he had been a robber he would have been far more scarred, perhaps have a missing finger or nose... In one word, unattractive. The Jay was good-looking - far better-looking than any robber the Prince had met before. Tall, dark-haired... Yes, exactly like the songs, so he wouldn't be an imposter like someone had once suggested. And married robbers, with children, were very rare.

Ombra. The Prince knew that it was very, very dangerous travelling so close to the town. Every robber here was wanted, and there would be lots of soldiers looking out for them. They would have to be very careful - one wrong move, and they would be at the gallows before they knew it.

The bear grunted from beside him. Gently the Prince stroked its ears, and found himself falling asleep as well.

* * *

Meggie smiled as Farid told her another humorous tale from his homeland. She felt better, much better - as if a weight had been removed from her shoulders. She was sure that Mo and Resa wouldn't be quarrelling again any time soon. 

Meggie and Farid were sitting by a magnificent tree that shadowed the robbers' camp. That's when Meggie saw the Black Prince, the Snapper - and Mo.

"Mo?" Meggie called. He turned his head. Saying something to the Prince, Mo came over to Meggie and Farid.

"Where are you going?" Meggie asked, hugging him. She noticed how he felt rugged, more coarse... Perhaps that was just because of his new shirt. She hoped.

She looked into his eyes. It was harder for her to tell whether her father was lying to her or not. It wasn't any easier this time.

"Ombra." Mo replied heavily.

"Ombra?" Meggie let go of him in horror.

"But - the Adder's soldiers will be there! They'll kill you if they find you!" Farid exclaimed heatedly from beside Meggie.

"I have to go." Mo turned away and looked through the trees, where the castle of Cosimo was barely visible.

"Why? Why can't someone else go?" Meggie asked desperately.

"Because... Because of Dustfinger."

"Dustfinger?" Meggie stopped. She felt Farid stiffen. "What do you mean?"

"We have to go see Roxane. She still has his body, remember? Roxane agreed to let us see him one last time before she takes him away, but she wants him at her farmhouse. She wouldn't agree to anything else." Mo said with a strange look in his eyes.

"I want to come." Farid suddenly said. "I'm coming with you!"

"It'll be dangerous - " Mo glanced at Farid, and apparently seeing the expression in his face, he sighed. "Fine. But Meggie, you're going to stay."

"What are you talking about, Mo?" Meggie cried. "Of course I'm coming! I want to see him!"

Mo glanced at Meggie, then back to Omba. "Meggie..."

"Mo!" Meggie gazed fiercely back into Mo's blue eyes. Was it sorrow or pity, or something else that was written in them? Meggie couldn't tell.

"Meggie." Mo said quietly. "I don't want to lose you again."

Meggie looked back at her father. _Mo. I don't want to lose you, either. That's why I'm coming. And I want to see Dustfinger. He brought back Farid for us._

"I'm coming. I'm thirteen!" Meggie said defiantly. Mo sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair. How tired he suddenly looked! When was the last time he had a good sleep? Wondered Meggie.

"Fine." He said in a resigned manner. "But promise that you'll do exactly as I tell you to do."

"I promise!" Meggie held Farid's hand tightly without realizing it. When Mo glanced at her she quickly let go, blushing a deep red. So did Farid.

"We're leaving right now." Mo didn't mention what he had just seen. "You'd better get ready. Go to Resa and Fenoglio. They've also agreed to come. I'll be with the Prince."

Meggie just nodded, and watched Mo stroll away to where the Prince was apprently waiting for him.

"Let's go, Meggie." Farid gently tugged her hand. Meggie let him guide her back to the tents. Ombra... Dustfinger's last resting place. Or would it be?


	6. The Pen

Hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Here's the sixth chapter - Meggie, Fenoglio, and a pen. Something's bound to happen, eh? Read on to find out!

P.S. Thanks to all reviewers!

**Chapter Six: The Pen**

Fenoglio grumbled to himself again. Here he was, stuck at the back of the line, with some little children, while the robbers led the way! Of course, he knew that Mortimer would have some sense, but ones like the Snapper... At least the Black Prince was here, too. Yes, at least.

"Bow down before me, thou vile king!" Fenoglio looked down and saw a boy who couldn't be more than seven years old, brandishing a stick that vaguely resembled a sword. He wore a crudely fashioned mask over his face."I am the Bluejay!"

"Never!" Another boy, who was wearing a crown of leaves on his head, and was also holding a 'sword', said loudly.

"Quiet!" Hissed Fenoglio. He knew that it had been a bad idea to bring children on this dangerous trek. But Resa and another woman had insisted that they take the two children with them, since no one was able to take care of them back at the camp. But was this any better?

The boys skipped around, waving their fake swords and shouting at each other.

"Stop it, if you don't want the real Jay to become angry!" Fenoglio said to the children.

It had an immediate affect on them. They seemed to cower at his words, and the boy that was pretending to be the robber whipped off his mask.

"Sorry," they said meekly and slunk off.

Fenoglio smiled to himself. He had to admit it. He still didn't regret creating the Bluejay. Although it had caused so much trouble for poor Meggie and Mortimer... Fenoglio still liked making up stories to tell the children at the fire, and his hand itched for a pen.

_No!_ Fenoglio shook his head vigorously._ No way I'm going to make another good man die, with my words_! But then he remembered Meggie and the boy. Dustfinger's death. How that fool Orpheus had disappeared, leaving a hopeless Meggie and Farid. Fenoglio knew that man Orpheus couldn't be trusted. Arrogant, stuck-up... Not the best writer, especially if he was to bring a dead man back to life.

Suddenly Fenoglio had an idea. He realized that it would have to wait until the robbers decided to take a rest, leaving Meggie and him some time alone. Oh, how tired his old feet were already... How much longer did they have left to go? Fenoglio craned his neck forward, and saw, with a groan, that Cosimo's castle was still considerably far away. Perhaps a few more hours of mindless walking, and they would finally get to Roxane's house. Fenoglio looked forward to seeing Dustfinger, his creation, for one last time.

* * *

Meggie put her hand in her pocket, and felt her fingers touch something - something smooth and warm. She took the object out, and was surprised to see that it was her notebook - the one that Mo had bound for her, with the two pages torn out. She opened it, and saw that the remaining pages were white and blank. Just like the Adder's book. Suddenly Meggie realized that she didn't want her precious notebook to be blank. She wanted it to be full of words, wonderful words, like one of her big, fat books back at home. What would she write in it? Meggie didn't know. She had a desire to write, a very strong desire... 

But then she remembered the notebook Mo had taken from her, back in Elinor's mansion. How long ago that seemed! The notebook, full of crossed-out sentences and words, full of ideas that refused to flourish... Meggie felt very frustrated. _I'm no writer. A reader, perhaps, but definately not an author._

_Who knows?_ Whispered another voice. _You can always try again... You can bring Dustfinger back, Meggie, you! And you can write, and read Elinor here! Elinor and Darius!_

"Meggie?" Farid's voice broke her thoughts. "We're going to take a rest."

"A rest..." Meggie murmured absently. Her first thought was that she wanted to go see Mo, but she decided that she needed to find Fenoglio.

"Where are you going?" Resa called to Meggie. She was helping some women unload the food.

"Fenoglio." Meggie said. Resa nodded understandingly, and Meggie slipped off to find the old man.

INKINKINKINKINK

Fenoglio was sitting alone, away from the other robbers and strolling players, when suddenly, Meggie was in front of him. Meggie! Fenoglio had forgotten all about his plan, for he was far too exhausted, both physically and mentally. He was no longer an energetic young man.

"Fenoglio!" Meggie's clear voice made Fenoglio raise his head. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What a coinsidence!" Fenoglio smiled, despite himself.

Meggie sat down beside the old man. "Well..." Fenoglio watched Meggie take out the notebook, the one with the torn pages, out from her pocket. Fenoglio found himself holding his breath - was he thinking what she was thinking?

"I... I want to write, Fenoglio!" the girl said fiercely. "I want to write like you, so that I can bring Dustfinger back, so that I can read my own words aloud!"

Fenoglio was surprised. This was exactly what he was going to talk to Meggie about. _Fate_, thought Fenoglio. _It's Fate._

"Well." Fenoglio said thoughtfully, still looking at her notebook. "Anyone can write if they try..."

"No, Fenoglio!" Meggie said. "I tried, and I couldn't! Writing is so difficult, although you do it so easily, so flawlessly! It's just so hard to find the right words..." Meggie put her face in her hands.

Fenoglio found himself smiling. "You try to hard, Meggie."

"Pardon?" Meggie looked up.

"You try too hard." Fenoglio repeated. "Words have to come to you, Meggie, you can't force them to. Just relax, let your hand hold your pen, and imagine, imagine about what you're going to write. Do you see the sights? Hear the sounds? Smell the scents? Then all you need to do is get it into words, on paper. Go on, try. I won't be watching you, don't worry." Fenoglio answered Meggie's unasked question.

Out of the corner of his eye Fenoglio saw Meggie, pen poised, eyes closed. Fenoglio smiled to himself again. After a while he heard the soft scratching of a pen across paper - the sound of someone writing. Fenoglio knew that it was Meggie - for who else could it be?

Fenoglio couldn't tell for how long he was just sitting there, listening to Meggie's pen. It could have been hours, or just a few minutes. It didn't matter, because the pen finally fell silent, and Meggie's voice broke the silence.

"I'm finished." she said hesitantly. "Do you want to see it?"

"It depends." Fenoglio looked at Meggie's tiny handwriting. "If you're going to read it aloud, no."

"Well, then," Meggie said, "I am going to read it, so might as well listen."

"I will." Fenoglio smiled. "I will."

Meggie cleared her throat. "_Dustfinger's body lay cold, dead and still. His soul, however, was with the White Women..."_

Fenoglio found himself being immersed in Meggie's words, beautiful, flowing words that tickled the skin, that danced through the air like butterflies. Fenoglio was amazed at how flawless her writing was - her skill could have matched his own. But would the words wake Dustfinger? That, Fenoglio couldn't tell.

* * *

Dustfinger slowly sat up. Where was he? There was straw all over him, on his lap, in his hair, between his clothes. He felt as if he had woken from a long, long dream - the world seemed blurred and distant.

Slowly Dustfinger began to remember - the terrible battle in the forest, Farid's death, his exchange... With growing horror he remembered making fire dance, all night and day, for the White Women. They feared fire yet desired it. They yearned for its warmth yet were afraid of its bite. The fire had been protestant, reluctant, to preform for the Women - inhuman, distant creatures that weren't of this earth. Y_ou won't escape,_ they had whispered_. Not like that robber or the boy._

When they had said _robber_, Dustfinger had been confused. Which robber? Only then he realized that they meant Silvertongue. Dustfinger had laughed. Silvertongue? A robber? It was a most ridiculous idea.

Dustfinger realized that he was on a ramshackle cart, similar to the one that the injured strolling players had been loaded on. He swung his legs over one side, and unsteadily climbed off. It was getting dark; with a soft whisper he had a flame dancing on his fingertips. It took a moment for him to get his bearings - why were they so close to Ombra? Weren't the Adder's soldiers after them, if he had remembered correctly?

Dustfinger heard voices, coming from not so far away. He stiffened. Who were these people? Friends, or enemies? Dustfinger strained to hear the people better; the only thing he caught were distinct whispers and words. Swearing softly, he crept a little closer in that direction; there was a campfire there. It was a camp, obviously.

Suddenly there was an exclamation of surprise from beside Dustfinger. He jumped. It was a female voice, a very familiar one. Dustfinger turned, and found himself face-to-face with the bookworm woman. What was her name? Right. Elinor. The reader, Darius, was beside her. They looked just as startled as he was. But why in the world were _they_ here?


	7. Elinor, the Inkworld, and Dustfinger

Thanks to all reviewers and those who have read, but has not reviewd, too. Sorry for the slow pace. I'm busy with school, homework, exams, etc. I won't be able to write as much now, because my dad isn't happy with me being absorbed with fanfics. But don't worry, I'll continue, so you can look forward to lots more chapters!

**Chapter Seven: Elinor and the Inkworld - and a Fire-eater**

Elinor blinked. Was she going mad? Was that a _tree_ she saw in her library?

In fact, she wasn't in her library, at all. She was standing in the middle of a forest, but it was unlike any wood she had been in. There were _fairies_ in the trees. Wait... Faries? Elinor was glad Darius was standing there, gaping, as well.

"Darius, are you seeing all this?" she whispered, reaching out and touching a tree.

"Yes." was all Darius said, his voice shaking.

Elinor turned around, and was startled beyond imagining.

Dustfinger. The fire-eater.

The man was staring at her with astonishment, fear, and amazement in his eyes. Elinor, as usual, found her voice first.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"That's the same to you." Dustfinger said hoarsely. "You know what world you're in, don't you? This is my world, not yours."

Elinor gasped again. "How- how is this possible?"

"Don't ask me." The fire-eater shrugged. "Perhaps the reader read you here?"

Darius shook his head vigorously. "No, it's not me, Elinor! How many times do I have to tell you? I had nothing to read from, either."

"Then who..?" Elinor was interrupted by a voice.

"Who's there?" Elinor instinctively stuck close to Darius, and Darius to Dustfinger. The fire-eater was already tensing, and reaching for the knife at his belt.

"Show yourself!" Suddenly Elinor saw a bright, sharp blade pointed at Dustfinger's chest. She couldn't help but let out a gasp of surprise.

Elinor kept her eyes on the attacker's feet._ You've read it, Elinor, haven't you? If a dog attacks you, dont' look at it in the eye... Perhaps it applies to people, too..._

However, Dustfinger's exclamation of surprise made Elinor's curiousity get the better of her. She looked up, and let out another gasp and clutched onto Darius' arm to steady herself.

For the man holding the sword was none other than Mortimer, Mortimer Folchart. Resa's husband. Meggie's father.

Elinor almost couldn't recognize him. His dark hair was longer and messy; his blue eyes were cold, hard, and burned with ferocity. He was more muscled than Elinor last remembered him being, as well. But the look in his eyes vanished instantly when he met eyes with Elinor.

"Elinor?" he lowered his sword. "Darius!" Then his eyes went to Dustfinger. "How- what are you doing here?" he looked astonished at seeing the fire-eater. Why? Elinor thought.

"Well, Silvertongue, it looks like you're really into your new identity?" Dustfinger questioned, still eyeing the sword. "I thought you denied being the Bluejay." Elinor met eyes with Darius, but he just looked bewildered, like she was.

"You've missed out a lot." was all Mortimer said. He sheathed the sword with expertise that made Elinor shudder. But then, instinctively, Elinor hugged him. She thought she wouldn't see him ever again, since Mortola had taken him and Resa away... Then Elinor heard Mortimer's sharp intake of breath. Elinor let go of him in alarm, and looked into his face, where a wince was lingering on his features.

"Are you all right?" came Darius' hesitant voice.

Mortimer just shook his head. "Welcome back. We've missed you." Then he glanced at Dustfinger. "Let's get back to camp. I'm sure you want to see Meggie and Resa?"

"Meggie and Resa? They're here, too?" yelped Elinor. "Of course I want to see them!"

"Then let's go." Mortimer glanced around. "And quickly. I don't want to run into another soldier..."

Elinor was just about to ask him about _the soldier_ when he just swiftly turned and shook his head. "Follow me."

Dustfinger looked back at Elinor and Darius, shrugged, and followed Mortimer into the trees. Elinor held tightly onto Darius as they made their way through the trees - she didn't want to get lost in this eerie forest. She didn't want to get lost for a second time.

INKINKINKINKINK

Elinor saw Meggie first.

"Meggie!" she cried, not noticing the strange looks the people around her were giving her. "Resa!"

Meggie turned, and her eyes went wide with amazement. "Elinor?"

"What is it, Meggie?" a female voice called out. It was Elinor's turn to be astonished. It was Resa! Her niece, Resa! She was talking, talking in her own voice! Elinor hugged Meggie and Resa tightly, and Darius shyly stood beside her, smiling.

"Heavens, Meggie, you've grown!" exclaimed Elinor. "And Resa, since when did you get your voice back?" Suddenly Resa's face was overshadowed with sorrow, Meggie's also. Elinor was alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"We'll tell you later." Meggie murmured, shaking her head. "Is anyone else with you?"

"Why, yes, the fire-eater. What was his name? Dustfinger?"

"Dustfinger?" Meggie stared at Elinor. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Elinor said crossly. "My eyesight isn't _that_ bad."

"I'm right here, Meggie." Dustfinger emerged from behind Elinor.

"Dustfinger!" Meggie nearly shrieked. "Farid! It's Dustfinger! It worked!"

Farid. The boy, who Mortimer had plucked from his desert story. He was hugging Dustfinger so hard that it was choking the man. Suddenly Elinor realized who was missing from this scene. Mortimer.

"Where's Mortimer?" Elinor asked over the noise.

Dustfinger was the one who spoke. "He went to the tents, I think." Elinor looked - there he was, with someone following behind him. It was a man, with a huge black bear by his side. _The Black Prince_.

Elinor found herself becoming all breathless again. "The... the Black Prince!"

"How does she know me?" the Prince looked at Elinor, then Mortimer. "You said she comes from the country you're from?"

Mortimer shot her a look that told her to keep her mouth shut. She did, for the look in his eyes was so dark that it scared her. "Meggie or Resa probably told her about you."

The Prince nodded slowly. "And her name is...?"

"Elinor. That's her assistant, Darius." Mortimer spoke for the two of them.

Then the Prince saw Dustfinger. "Dustfinger...?" His mouth opened in surprise.

Dustfinger just gave a wry smile. "Hello, Prince. Haven't seen you for a while."

"Dustfinger!" The Prince embraced Dustfinger. The boy, Farid, came forward as well. Elinor was really confused, now. "I thought I really lost you, for good..." the Prince looked at Dustfinger again. "You're real good at disappearing and appearing again, aren't you?

"Prince." Mortimer said gently. "I'd like a private word with my family, as well as Farid, Elinor and Darius. Make sure that no one hears what we say."

"But, Dustfinger..."

"I need to speak to him, as well." Mortimer said. "Just for a moment. Then you can talk to him." Dustfinger glared at him.

"Fine. Be back in time for the evening watch." The Prince said as he walked away, with his bear by his side. His voice was still unsteady from surprise and joy. Elinor watched them, still numbed by his sudden appearance.

"Well, shall we sit down?" Mortimer held a tent open for everyone.

"Yes, please," muttered Elinor as she followed Meggie, Farid and Resa inside. Dustfinger reluctantly followed.

* * *

Meggie could barely hide her excitement. It had worked! She had successfully wrote, and read, Dustfinger back! Elinor, and Darius, as well! Dustfinger. Oh, how good it felt to have him back... Elinor and Darius, as well. Yes. It felt good, seeing them again, after so many long weeks.

"Will _someone_ tell me what in the world is going on here?" Elinor demanded, her arms crossed over her chest. Meggie had to smile. Yes, this was the same old Elinor.

"Well..." Mo said, running a hand through his hair, "It depends on what part of the story you want to hear."

"I want to know _everything_." Elinor snapped. Darius nodded vigorously.

"Then I suppose Meggie and Resa should start." Mo said with a sigh. Elinor looked baffled, but she closed her mouth to let Meggie and Resa speak.

"I read myself to the Inkworld, with Farid..." Meggie found it hard to remember the details - Farid helped her where there were gaps in her memory. At last she finished her side of the story - or at least up to where she had been reunited with Mo and Resa. Elinor had listened, without interrupting, with wide eyes. Then, Resa began to speak.

"Orpheus read us to Capricorns fortress." Resa's voice was uncertain, unsteady. Meggie didn't know, in detail, what had happened to her parents when they had first arrived at the Inkworld. Not that she had wanted to know... "Mortola and Basta came with us... And Mortola - Mortola shot Mo." Resa's voice shook. Elinor and Darius gasped stimultaneously.

"_Shot_?" Elinor looked at Resa, then Mo. There was an unreadable look in his eyes. Pain, or hatred? Or something else? He just sighed and shook his head in answer to Elinor's frantic looks.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Mo didn't sound very convincing.

"It's nothing?" Elinor said hotly. "What do you mean, it's nothing? Resa says you were _shot_, for heaven's sake! And you tell us it's nothing-"

"Oh, yes, he was fine, other than that he was bleeding half to death, burning with fever, and barely able to breathe," Dustfinger commented dryly. Mo glared at him but said nothing. Meggie knew it was because he had no appropriate reply to Dustfinger's remark.

"And... then a moss-woman called Nettle found us..." Resa's shaking voice continued her story. Meggie knew most of what happened to Mo and Resa; yet it made her shiver once again. Meggie held Farid's hand tightly, and the boy soothingly whispered in her ear - "Everything's all right..."

Meggie didn't want to hear the story again. But did she have a choice?

She shut out the sound of Resa's voice and looked at Dustfinger. He was sitting there, his eyes showing that his mind was far, far away. What would it have been like, making fire for the White Women? Being in their world, somewhere he didn't belong? Meggie would have been afraid beyond imagining. But Dustfinger... He looked calm and steady, as if he was just back from a walk in the park.

"So, what's going on now?" Elinor's impatient voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Now?" That was Mo. "Oh, we're on the run from the Adderhead, who would do anything to get his hands on me and the other robbers." Elinor's face was drawn and white. Darius's eyes were as big as dinner plates behind his thick glasses.

"I must go." Mo started to stand. "Evening watch."

"Wait." Meggie was startled to see that it was Dustfinger. "You look as if you're going to collapse, Silvertongue. I'll go." Meggie saw, with alarm, that he was right. Mo looked exhausted.

"But..." Mo looked at Dustfinger. "Thanks." He said at last, sitting back down beside Meggie.

Dustfinger strode out of the tent.

And Meggie suddenly felt very tired. And sleepy. The last thing she heard was Elinor's muffled curse as she sat on a sharp rock embedded in the ground. Meggie leaned her head against Mo's shoulder, with Farid's hand in hers, and fell fast asleep...


	8. A Trip to Ombra

The eighth chapter in my version of Inkdeath. There's gonna be a little violence/language in this particular chapter, so it'll be rated T. Just so you guys know.

Thanks for reviewing, everyone!

Here we go.

**_Chapter Eight: The Magpie_**

Dustfinger was glad to be out of that tiny tent.

He wanted to have some fresh air, more than anything. Hearing Meggie's family's grim tale again didn't improve his mood much, either. Taking over Silvertongue's watch was an excellent oppurtunity to talk to the Prince. And Silvertongue had looked as if he was about to drop down dead in a matter of seconds - his face was so exhausted that it surprised Dustfinger.

_Oh well_, thought Dustfinger._ Remember when you were in the other world? Silvertongue's going to be just fine_.

"Dustfinger!" Dustfinger turned. It was the Prince.

"Prince." Dustfinger had to smile; the Prince's eyes were nearly popping out of his head.

"Now, how in the world did you manage to come back this time?" The Prince put his arm around Dustfinger's shoulder.

Dustfinger shrugged. "You know me." To tell the truth Dustfinger didn't know how he had come back from that awful kingdom of the Women. Someone had to have written him back; but who? Not Fenoglio; the old man had sworn never to write again. Perhaps that man Orpheus? Dustfinger doubted it. Then, who...?

"We all missed you." _Yes, I know_. Dustfinger thought with another smile, thinking of the expression in Farid's face when he first caught sight of his apparently dead - but not dead - master.

"So," Dustfinger said, "What's going on around here?"

The Prince looked rather grave. "We're going into Ombra tomorrow. We need provisions, rest, and a physician, probably. And yes, Dustfinger," the Prince said, seeing the look in Dustfinger's face, "it's going to be very dangerous. The Adder's soldiers could catch us anywhere, everywhere."

"You are mad, Prince." Dustfinger said. "Ombra will be swarming with the Adder's soldiers. They'll be intent on catching you..."

"Me?" the Prince gave a humorless laugh. "No, I don't matter. It's _him_ they're after." He jerked his thumb towards the tent Dustfinger had just exited.

"Silvertongue?" Dustfinger glanced behind his back. "That's not good."

"Of course it's not good." the Prince sighed. "Having such a high price on your head... is definately not pleasant."

"Ah." Dustfinger closed his eyes for a moment. "I see..."

"Why do you call him Silvertongue?" the Prince asked after a moment of silence.

"Haven't you heard his voice? What else would you like to call him?"

"We all call him the Jay. You might as well, too, like everyone else." Dustfinger didn't answer to that.

"How long have you known him for?" the Prince asked.

Dustfinger smiled grimly. _Oh, yes, all those happy memories_... "Twelve long years." he said shortly. The surprise was evident in the Prince's face. But he did not ask any more questions. _What a great friend_, thought Dustfinger.

The pair sat down by a large tree in silence. Slowly the stars gave way to the coming dawn as the sun rose. Dustfinger saw the Prince fingering one of the knives at his belt. That was a sign of nervousness.

"Well, let's wake the others," the Prince said abruptly, standing up.

"Yes, let's." Dustfinger stood up, as well.

It was good being alive again.

* * *

_"Come with us... No more suffering, no more of this torment... You can finally be at peace, Bluejay..."_

_"You have escaped us once. You don't need to again."_

_The cold, almost transparent fingers touched his skin, making a chill go up his spine. They drifted closer and closer, their colourless eyes boring into his..._

_"Leave me alone! I'm not dying, or dead! I have things to do in this world..." his own voice sounded distant to his ears. _

_"Come, come..." One Woman's hand reached towards his chest, which was burning like the Magpie had shot him all over again..._

_"No! No, please, no..." _

"Jay? Bluejay!"

"Silvertongue!"

Mo's eyes snapped open. He found that he was shivering and sweating at the same time. His chest was aching badly, as if someone had dug their fingers into his flesh, reaching for his heart...

Then he saw Dustfinger and the Black Prince standing over him, concern written in their eyes. Mo sat up, wincing as the wound gave another twinge. Meggie was still asleep, still leaning on him. Gently he moved her head from his shoulder, and looked back at Dustfinger and the Prince.

"Are you all right? You were talking in your sleep," the Prince said. Dustfinger had a strange look in his eyes.

"I'm fine." Mo lied. "Are we going to make the trip to Ombra?" he knew it was a transparent attempt to change the topic, but it was better than nothing.

"Yes." Dustfinger replied, still looking at Mo. "Yes, we are. We might see Fenoglio's landlady. She might be able to help us."

"I'll go wake the others." The Prince withrew his head from the tent. Dustfinger muttered something under his breath, and looked back at Mo.

"You'd better get ready, Silvertongue. Or should I say, the Bluejay." Mo gritted his teeth, and nodded. Dustfinger hadn't changed much at all - mocking, mysterious, unpredictable. _What a relief,_ Mo thought sarcastically as he gently shook awake Meggie and the others.

* * *

Only a few people were chosen to come to Ombra. The Black Prince, Dustfinger, and the Bluejay were essential members for the trip; a few robbers and strolling players accompanied them. Meggie, Resa and Elinor, as well as Fenoglio, were to stay at the camp. Farid was coming with Dustfinger, despite Meggie's strong protests.

The group set off as soon as they finished breakfast and cleaning up around the campsite.

The Prince wasn't really afraid, for he had been through much more frightening situations than this. Or so he had thought. Yet fear started to curl its cold fingers around his breast when he and the Bluejay, as well as Dustfinger, took up their positions at the front. _What's wrong with you, Prince? _he thought to himself. _Everything's going to be just fine. As long as all goes well..._

"Halt!" the Prince motioned for everyone to stop.

"Are we close?" that was the Jay.

"Yes. Too close." Dustfinger replied.

"We'll have to split up." the Prince turned to his men. "The Jay and I will take a few men; Dustfinger and the boy will lead the rest." The splitting was quick. Five men were with the Prince and the Bluejay; Six went with Dustfinger and Farid.

"Prince." the Bluejay said. "What about your bear?"

The Prince closed his mouth. "He'd give us away..."

"...far too easily." Dustfinger agreed.

"Well, then..." the Prince stroked the bear's furry ears. "Stay here... until I'm back." seeing the look in the Bluejay's eyes, he shook his head. "He'll obey. And he'll be here if we need help."

The Prince didn't want to part with his companion, but if he had to, he had to. It was better than being hanged at the Adder's feet. Yes, much better.

Dustfinger and the Jay nodded.

"We'll go get the food and water." Dustfinger said after a moment of silence.

"Then we'll find us a good physician." the Prince added.

They parted.

INKINKINKINK

The men were obedient and quiet, much to the Prince's relief. But the Bluejay seemed uneasy - his hand never left the hilt of his sword, and his breathing was quicker than usual.

"You're twitchy, Jay."

"It's nothing. Just that... something doesn't feel right." the Bluejay shook his head. The Prince shrugged.

"We're past the Laughing Prince's castle," the Black Prince said quietly. They had been following the dark and narrow allies of Ombra, which both the Prince and Dustfinger knew like the palms of their hands. There were not very many people on the streets - the news of Cosimo's death had probably saddened Ombra very much. But the streets were much quieter than it should have been. Or was it?

"Fenoglio's house is close by, isn't it?" the Jay asked.

"Yes... but..." suddenly the Prince stopped. The Bluejay saw what the Prince was seeing, and cursed. He drew his sword. So did all the men, from behind their leaders.

"That bloody thrice-accursed son of a bitch!" The Prince couldn't resist muttering.

It was the Piper - the silver-nosed ministrel. He was there - right at the end of the alley. With about a dozen men behind him.

And Mortola was standing, small and frail-looking, yet so menacing, beside the ministrel.

The Prince felt the Bluejay tense even more as he saw the old woman.

"They're behind us too, Prince!" came a cry from the back.

"Very well, then." The Prince murmured. "We'll have to fight or way out."

"So we meet again, Silvertongue!" The Magpie spoke very suddenly. The Prince glanced at his companion, whose face betrayed no emotion. But the Prince could see his hand gripping the hilt of his sword so tightly that his knuckles went white.

The Piper was coming forward, brandishing a long sword. The Prince immediately regretted not bringing his faithful old bear along for the trip.

"Yes, Mortola." the Jay said quietly. "Where's that watchdog of yours? Where's Basta?"

Mortola's thin lips twisted. "So smug, aren't you, Silvertongue? After killing another man? You seem to be enjoying yourself." Then the Magpie turned to the Piper. "Kill him, Piper." she said in a low voice. "Rip him from limb to limb, display his head on your sword, whatever you want. Just kill him in front of my eyes! And those damned robbers, too! How well could they possibly fight?"

The Piper and his men struck.

The Prince drew his two swords and blocked the incoming blows with ease. But because of all those fighting bodies he was separated from the Jay and most of his men - they would have to survive on their own.

But so would he.

There was an overwhelming number of men trying to kill him - far too many. The Prince desperately wished for his bear again. Then, miraculously, he was here.

A bloodcurldling roar; then the men were shouting, screaming, trying to get away from the black beast's flailing claws. The Prince had to smile. He took the chance to run his sword through one of the Piper's men.

Where was the Bluejay? And the Piper? What about Mortola? The Prince whirled around, and caught sight of the Jay's dark head. The man was locked in a duel with the Piper; both were fighting with all their strength, both were tiring. The Prince rushed to help his companion - and friend, he realized witha jolt. Most of the Piper's men were lying dead on the ground; the Prince's men were fighting their remaining enemies. They might have some hope...

Then one of the Piper's men struck out at the Jay. He easily thrust his sword into the man's chest, but that gave the Piper an oppurtunity. There was a flash of silver; the Prince couldn't tell whether the Piper had struck his goal or not. The Bluejay seemed unharmed. _Seemed_ to be.

The Piper was off balance - the Jay used that split second to drive his sword into the ministrel's shoulder. Silvernose cried out, wheeling around wildly. The Prince was nearly there - was that blood on the Bluejay? No, he couldn't tell -

Finally the path for his knife was clear. The Piper was turning to flee. _No you don't, bastard,_ thought the Prince. He threw. The Piper fell, the knife in his back. The remaining men fled.

The Prince let out a sigh of relief. He gave his bear a pat on the head, and turned to the Bluejay.

"That was close, wasn't it?" he said. Just then he noticed that something wasn't right. There was an alarming amount of blood on the Jay's shirt and pants - where did it come from? The Prince felt his stomach give a lurch as he saw.

The Jay's little finger was missing.

All that remained of it was bleeding like mad, and the Bluejay's face was contorted in pain. "We need to get out of here. Mortola's gone; reinforcements must be coming." he said quickly, seeing the Prince's horrified gaze.

"Not while you bleed to death," the Prince said firmly, despite the fear that was gripping his heart. He tore a strip of fabric from his already torn shirt and bound it around the wound. "We've got to find a physician. Let's go to the Inkweaver's old house. His landlady might be able to find us someone we can trust." The Prince tried not to betray his concern. "Let's go!" he called out to the other men. No one was seriously injured. What a relief.

But judging by the state of the Jay, it wasn't going to be a short trip to Fenoglio's house.


	9. A Rest and Some News

Thanks again, to all reviewers. Don't be surprised if nothing happens in this chappie; everyone's going to unwind and have a little break. Don't you feel sorry for all of those oh-my-gosh-I'm-gonna-die-if-I-don't-run characters? Just one chapter...

**_Chapter Nine: A Rest and Some News_**

Dustfinger had never felt so angry before.

He had learned from Farid that the accursed reader, Orpheus, had run away as soon as Meggie had read him here. Farid had explained that they brought Orpheus so that the man could write Dustfinger back. But that son of a bitch had fooled around, raising everyone's hopes, then had abandoned them in less than a week.

"Then who read me back?" Dustfinger asked after a moment of thinking. They were pretty safe in this particular alley. Dustfinger and the Prince had often used it to hide from various enemies, from way back when they were no older than Meggie and Farid. Farid, of course, couldn't settle down. Neither could those other men.

"Meggie." Farid looked at Dustfinger.

_Of course, you fool_, thought Dustfinger. _Who else?_

"Who _wrote_ me back?"

Farid gave him another strange look. "Meggie."

"Meggie? She wrote me back?" Dustfinger stared at Farid in incredulity. "She- did she-"

"Yes." Farid nodded. "She did it. I don't know how; she wouldn't tell me anything..."

"Wow." Dustfinger smiled. "Now she can write _and_ read... What a little enchantress..." Dustfinger glanced around. "We're nearly there."

"Are we? Yeah, I remember this place." Suddenly he stopped. "Dustfinger?"

"Yes?"

"Who's that?" Farid was pointing at some figures at the other end of the alley. Dustfinger looked. "Damn! I think I recognize that person..."

Dustfinger was right. For 'that person' was none other than Orpheus, the very man they had been discussing about moments ago.

"What is it, sir?" someone asked from the back.

"Nothing, nothing. Just some people at the other end..." Dustfinger shook his head. "Stay back for a moment, though. You never know." _What's Orpheus doing here?_

"Why's he here, Dustfinger?" Farid voiced the very same question.

"I don't know." Dustfinger muttered. Orpheus moved forward, not even looking in their direction. Dustfinger began to let out a sigh of relief, but then Farid gripped his arm tightly. "Look!"

Following Orpheus was a group of men, but they weren't just any men. They bore the silver of the Adder on their breasts. Dustfinger cursed again.

"He's gone to _them_," Farid said huskily. Then anger took over the boy's features. "I want to kill him- teach him a lesson-"

"No, Farid." Dustfinger held Farid back. The boy was shaking from rage. "We'll do that another time. Right now we have something else to do. The Prince and Silvertongue weren't where they were supposed to be; that means they've run into trouble. We said that we'd meet at Fenoglio's house if something happens. So that's what we're going to do, Farid. We'll beat Orpheus some other time."

Farid put his fist down, but he was still angry.

The rest of the trip was silent. Both Farid and Dustfinger were trembling with anger; none of the men knew what all the fuss was about. _Better not let them know,_ thought Dustfinger grimly as he reached the front door of Fenoglio's house.

Making sure that the coast was clear, Dustfinger knocked.

Minerva, the landlady, opened the door with a grave look on her face. She quickly ushered all the men in. Dustfinger found himself wondering whether they'd all fit in the small house. Good. They all fit.

"Are they here?" Dustfinger asked in a low voice. Farid was shifting uneasily. Most of the men settled on the few chairs or on the floor. "Are they all right?"

"Yes," murmured Minerva. "They're fine, except for a few minor injuries. But that robber, the Bluejay..."

"What about him?"

"He'll live, but he could have fared better." Dustfinger did not ask any more.

"Where are they?"

"In the kitchen. I've called a physician; he's treating the Jay right now, I think." Minerva eyed the bulging sack of food at the front door.

"How badly is he hurt?" Despite himself Dustfinger was worried. Farid was waiting for an answer, as well.

Minerva just shook her head.

Dustfinger and Farid made their way to the kitchen. The Prince was there, leaning against a wall. To Dustfinger's surprise, the bear was right outside, by the back door. Those two really never parted.

Silvertongue was sitting in a chair by the table. An old man that Dustfinger assumed to be a physician was standing beside him and was blocking whatever he was doing from view.

"Prince!" a relieved smile lit up the Prince's dark face. Silvertongue looked up, too. Dustfinger came forward to see both of them. Farid followed. Then Dustfinger stopped.

The physician was binding Silvertongue's hand with some coarse white fabric. But Dustfinger could see the missing finger clearly, even through the bandage. Although he had seen far worse throughout his life, Dustfinger's stomach gave an involuntary lurch. Farid whispered - "What, Dustfinger? What is it?"

"See for yourself," he said softly.

"The Piper's work," Silvertongue said tonelessly, seeing Dustfinger and Farid staring at the wound.

"Did you kill him?"

"The Prince did."

"Good," Dustfinger said with a sigh. "One less enemy to worry about." he glanced back at Silvertongue. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Silvertongue said, standing and examining his hand. Then he gave the physician a nod.

"We've got our physician," said the Black Prince. "We'd better head back soon. The others will be waiting. Did you get the food?"

Dustfinger nodded. "And lots of it, too."

For the first time, the physician spoke. "Excuse me... but are there seriously sick or wounded people at your camp?"

"No," the Prince shook his head. "Just a few minor injuries, and some illnesses. Probably nothing that you couldn't cure." The physician gave a relieved sigh and a nod.

"What about you, Dustfinger? Did you run into any trouble?" that was Silvertongue.

Dustfinger glanced at Farid. "Sort of. We met up with an old friend..."

"Who?"

"Who else? Orpheus." Dustfinger replied bitterly.

"That moon-faced man?" the Black Prince asked. "What's he doing in Ombra?"

"We figure he's joined forces with Mortola or the Adderhead. Or both. He had a horde of silver soldiers tagging along behind him."

"That bastard," muttered the Prince. "I knew he was up to no good. He's probably told the Magpie of us - where we are, our condition, our numbers... Perhaps of our plans, too. That thrice-accursed son of a bitch!"

Dustfinger looked at Silvertongue. He hadn't replied to Dustfinger's news yet, but his jaw was tightly set with anger and frustration.

"Then the faster we get away from here, the better," Silvertongue said at last.

"I agree." the Prince said. "We should go now."

In a grim silence the three men, plus the physician, entered the other room, where the men were all resting. They all looked up at the sight of their leaders.

"All right, everyone," the Prince said loudly. "We have to leave now. We're sure Mortola has sent for reinforcements. We need to get out of Ombra as fast as possible. Let's go." he turned to Minerva. "Thank you for your hospitality. We hope we haven't been too much trouble."

"No, no, not at all," Minerva said. "I wish you luck, Prince."

The Prince went to the back door, where his bear was waiting. Everyone else exited through the front. Dustfinger was afraid again. _Stop it, you coward,_ Dustfinger thought to himself. _Even Silvertongue's not all twitchy like you. _Farid seemed relaxed enough, so Dustfinger allowed himself to settle down. Yet something still didn't seem right...

The rest of the trip went without any more mishaps. They didn't meet Mortola or Orpheus, or anyone else unpleasant on the way back. Just a few villagers from Ombra, going about their business.

When they got back to the entrance of the camp things were quiet and calm, just like when they had left. Two robbers were guarding the gap in the foliage with distant expressions on their faces.

_It looks like things have settled down,_ Dustfinger thought as the group started entering the camp. _What a relief._

Or so he thought.


	10. Kidnapped

Thanks again, to all reviewers. I hope you're all enjoying my fic... Well, then, here's the next chapter.

_**Chapter Ten: Kidnapped**_

It was quiet at the camp.

Meggie felt fear in her heart as soon as Mo and Dustfinger, as well as the Prince, left for Ombra. And Farid. Why had he gone? He could have just stayed here... Here with everyone else. Suddenly Meggie realized that it was a selfish thought. The strolling players and robbers needed provisions. There were a few sick people, too, and that called for a physician. It was only right that they were going to Ombra.

"Meggie? Are you all right?" That was Resa.

"Yes," whispered Meggie. "I'm just... afraid."

"Me, too," grumbled Elinor from beside her. "Heavens, what's Mortimer and that fire-eater thinking? From what I've heard it's not a safe trip." she was obviously trying to hide her fear and anxiety.

"I'm sure nothing will happen to them, Meggie," Darius's gentle voice broke the silence. "They'll be all right."

"I hope so," Meggie murmured and buried her face in Resa's shoulder. For the hundredth time, she wanted to go home. But it was better, this time, for Elinor and Darius had finally joined them. Resa and Meggie had spent hours telling them of all their adventures, both good and bad. It was to restore those lost weeks - to restore them with words. Elinor and Darius listened without interrupting; soon they knew nearly everything there was to know about the Inkworld.

"Let's go back to the tents." said Resa, stroking Meggie's hair.

"Yes, we should. It's getting dark." Elinor agreed, standing and shaking the dirt from her dress.

"I'd like to stay out here for a little while," Meggie said to Resa and the others. "I think I want some fresh air."

"If you'd like." Resa nodded understandingly. She, Elinor and Darius disappeared into one of the tents.

Meggie gazed up at the sky, thinking. She knew that they would have to leave the Inkworld soon. It tore at her heart to think of it, but a part of her knew that it was obvious. They didn't belong here. They would have to go back to their own world. _What about Farid?_ Thought Meggie. _Farid and Dustfinger?_ She didn't want to think about parting with them. Would she be able to live through such a loss? Perhaps, perhaps not...

She didn't know for how long she was just sitting there, in the increasing darkness, in silence. Most of the remaining robbers and strolling players had went back to their tents. Yet Meggie still didn't feel like sleeping. She assumed Resa, Elinor and Darius were asleep, for no one had called her back in. _Maybe I should go to sleep, too, _thought Meggie.

Suddenly, just as she was about to get up, a rough hand had grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth so that she couldn't scream. Meggie kicked out at whoever was holding her; but he was far too strong. The world gave an ominous lurch; then Meggie was gagged, with a foul-smelling sack over her head. She was helpless - the kidnapper swung Meggie over his shoulder like a rag doll, and ran.

Meggie tried to scream; to kick, to break free; but it wasn't possible to get away, any more than it was possible that the Adder could be killed. There were shouts and yells - then the kidnapper was going much faster - much, much faster - so Meggie could only guess that they were on a horse, now. Then, Meggie heard Mo's voice, shouting her name. _Mo! You made it!_ Meggie thought. _Mo! Help me, Mo! Please..._ There was a terrifying roar that could only be the Black Prince's bear. Then all of those sounds faded away into nothingness - now all Meggie could hear was the steady cloppety-clop of a horse's hoofs. Meggie was too afraid to even cry, and as if he knew, the kidnapper whispered into her ear - "Hello again, little witch! The Adderhead will be very pleased to meet you again..."

It was none other than Basta.

* * *

Just as Mo was about to follow Dustfinger into the camp, someone burst out of the bushes, nearly knocking Dustfinger over.

Mo was horrified to see that it was Basta - the man he had most definately killed, more than two weeks ago.

And Basta had a squirming bundle slung over his shoulder. Mo felt a cold shiver creep up his spine as he realized what it was.

_Meggie._

Before Mo could even draw his sword, Basta had leapt on one of the robbers' horses, and was galloping out of sight.

"Meggie!" Mo ran, ran with all his strength, after Basta and his daughter. But he was tired; the heavy sword at his belt, and his throbbing hand and chest didn't help the fact, either. He couldn't think; he just ran. The distant figure that was Basta went farther and farther away until, at last, it disappeared at a bend of the road. Mo stopped, breathing hard, his good hand at his chest. He was shaking all over; from anger, frustration, and terror.

Mo didn't know how long he had been standing there, at the middle of the road. Then there was a hand at his shoulder. It was the Black Prince.

"Bluejay." Mo turned; almost angrily, but the rage ebbed away at once, as he saw the Prince's eyes, where all his own emotions seemed to be reflected in.

"I have to go after him. I have to get Meggie back..."

"Let's go back to camp, Jay." The Prince said gently. "You're tired. We're all tired. And the man has a horse; we don't. It would be wiser to track him down than to chase after him in this state. Did you see who he was?"

"Basta." the name was like poison on Mo's tongue. Suddenly the question struck him - _How had he come back? How? I killed him, he was dead as a doornail! But here he is again! And he has Meggie! _

"Basta?" the Black Prince looked astounded. "But- I thought-"

"Yes, I thought so, too," Mo said wearily, dimly aware of his burning hand. "But everyone's coming back from the dead these days, don't you think so?"

* * *

Elinor was still sniffling. 

Resa didn't feel much better, herself. Meggie. They had lost her, again. For the second time. Resa had no more tears left to shed. Darius was trying to comfort Elinor, who had been sobbing for what seemed like years.

Resa was leaning against Mo's shoulder. He had his arm around her, and was staring into the darkness with an intense light in his eyes. Resa and the others had been horrified when they saw his mutilated hand. He had just quietly told Resa that he was all right; that it was nothing worse than what he had been through so far. Nevertheless Resa had cried into his shirt until she was so exhausted that she couldn't shed any more tears. She wondered dimly about Basta. Hadn't Mo killed him? Why did he, of all people, have to come back from the dead? Where was he taking Meggie? Probably to the Adderhead. Resa felt her heart contract as she thought about her poor daughter, who was going to be in the tyrant's clutches once more. Once was enough for Resa. But Meggie...

The night never seemed so long. It felt even longer than the night Dustfinger died - so much longer. Resa longed to stroke Meggie's hair again, to tell her stories, to have her close...

Thoughts of Meggie and Mo followed Resa into her dark, dark dreams.

* * *

Dustfinger sighed for the hundredth time that day. Farid, who was asleep beside him, murmured Meggie's name in his sleep.

"So where do you think Basta took Meggie?"

"To the Adder." the Prince said in a low voice.

"What makes you so sure, Prince?" Dustfinger asked, although he had an unpleasant idea of the reason of the kidnapping.

"Obviously the Adder wants the Jay far more than he shows." the Prince rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "He knows the Jay will come after his daughter - he knows how much he loves her. And that's what the Jay seems to be planning to do."

"That's what's going to happen." Dustfinger replied. "Silvertongue's not going to leave his daughter to rot in the Adder's castle. I know him very well, Prince."

"I know. That's the problem." sighed the Prince. "And I don't think we're going to be able to stop him, either."

"Then we'll go with him, Prince." Dustfinger said, standing up. "We'll go with him, help him rescue Meggie, and destroy the Adderhead, once and for all."

"You've changed, Dustfinger," the Prince said, smiling sadly. "You're suddenly so much braver than I am."

"I want to do what's right, Prince." Dustfinger looked into his friend's dark eyes. "I'm not going to run away from danger, not this time."

"Whatever you say." the Prince lay back, closing his eyes. "But I think I'm going to catch some sleep."

Dustfinger didn't feel like sleeping. Not at all. Across from him he saw Silvertongue, with Resa by his side. Dustfinger pushed aside the jealousy he felt in his heart.

_You're a fool, Dustfinger,_ he thought_, being jealous for someone else's wife when there's an immortal tyrant to kill, and a girl to save._ _You should learn to get your mind into the situation._

Sighing, Dustfinger leaned against a tree, and gazed up at the twinkling stars.


	11. The Adderhead Again

Note: I have to leave out several details that I already know, such as that Violante is going to play a large role in the book, or that there will be another boy, etc. So don't be too expectant for the story to be perfect. Thanks!

**_Chapter Eleven: The Adderhead Again_**

How long had they been going for? Where were they going? How had Basta come back?

Meggie's back felt numb where Basta's shoulder had been digging into her. Her head was pulsing from hanging upside down for far too long. The sack that was over her head smelled fouler than ever. But the worst thing of all was the fear. It was like an icy fist, curled around her abdomen, that was squeezing her tighter and tighter with every passing minute. Mo, Resa, Elinor, Darius... And Farid. How Meggie missed them all - how she wanted to see their faces, instead of the dark sack. She wanted to smell the fabric of Resa's dress, see Mo binding another book, hear Elinor muttering crossly to herself...

It seemed like years before Basta finally stopped. It could have been only a few hours, or it could have been centuries. But eventually, they stopped, and Basta set Meggie down on the ground, and whipped the sack off of her head.

Meggie blinked several times, trying to get used to the sudden brightness. She stared at the very ordinary inn that they had come to, an inn that was eerily like the one where Firefox had stopped by, while Resa, Mo and the other prisoners had been in the stables. But other than that, there was nothing special about it.

Basta wordlessly pushed Meggie forward, and motioned for her to get inside.

With shaking hands Meggie opened the door.

There was nothing but a few forlorn figures sipping at beer from dirty mugs at the tables. The innkeeper didn't even look up as Basta marched Meggie up the stairs, to where the rooms were.

"Well, open the door," Basta growled, stopping in front of a room.

Meggie felt her heart skip a beat with fear as she entered the room. For inside was the Adderhead, and beside him was the Magpie.

The Adder wasn't dressed in fancy clothes, like last time Meggie had seen him. It seemed to Meggie that the prince had wanted to go unnoticed. He was wrapped up in a travelling cloak, even though it was warm inside. He seemed more lively; obviously the book Mo bound for him had helped him. The Magpie was wearing her usual black dress and was sitting there with such hatred in her eyes that Meggie involuntarily flinched back from the piercing gaze.

"Why, isn't it the little witch again!" the Adderhead exclaimed in mock surprise. Mortola said nothing, her lips tightly pressed together.

"Her father was surrounded by those damned robbers," Basta said sullenly. "He's too strong; impossible to kidnap, unlike his daughter."

"At least we have one young guest," the Adder clapped his hands. "Forgive me for the poor acommodation, but the situation called for it."

"What do you want?" Meggie tried not to let her voice shake.

"Where is your father?" Mortola spoke very suddenly. "I hope you're not stupid enough to keep your mouth shut."

"Ah, yes, Mortola is a little impatient today," the Adderhead said silkily. "She says that she would like to know where the Bluejay is hiding with his fellow robbers. I'm sure you'd know, witch?"

Meggie clenched her fists, despite the fear that was making her weak at the knees. There was no way that she was betraying Mo and the others. Never.

"No. I'm not going to say another word." Meggie's trembling voice made the Adderhead's face harden.

"Well, well, well," he said coldly, "I suppose we'll have to resolve this situation in the hard way. Basta! Take her to the other room, and guard her. I have business to attend to. Mortola! Come with me!" the Adder looked back at Meggie. "You've made a regrettable decision, little witch. A very regrettable desicion, indeed."

INKINKINKINKINK

Meggie buried her face in her dress. How long she was sitting there, in the corner of the dusty room, she didn't know. She didn't look up, for Basta was standing right in front of her - Basta and his knife. Meggie didn't dare move. At least while Basta was still there.

After a while Meggie felt as if the silence was sufforcating her - slowly wrapping its cold fingers around her. At last Meggie looked up and spoke.

"How did you come back?"

Basta seemed momantarily surprised by the sudden question. But he quickly composed himself and glared at Meggie.

"How else, little witch? You must know very well."

"Yes, but _who_ read you back?"

Basta's eyes bore holes into Meggie. But she tried not to look afraid. "That moon-faced bastard."

Meggie's eyes widened. "Orpheus? But- I thought-"

Basta's mouth curved into an unpleasant grin. "Ah, yes, he was getting tired of the boy's endless threats. He came to Mortola and she made him write." He seemed to relish Meggie's shock. Basta hummed as he stroked his knife, as if daring Meggie to say another word. She didn't. She knew Basta very well now. It was best not to talk when he was around.

Basta looked disappointed that Meggie didn't speak. "Not so talkative, eh, little Miss Silvertongue?" Again, no answer. Basta started grumbling to himself and kicked out at a mouse that was scurrying around on the cold wooden floor. Meggie bit her lip so hard that it hurt; she knew that this couldn't go on for much longer. She knew that she had to do something. But what? With Basta on guard all day long...

Another gruelling hour later, Meggie finally had a stroke of luck.

Muttering about being thirsty, Basta left the room. Meggie waited until he was outside, and feverishly took out her notebook and pencil. _What? What am I going to do?_ Meggie finally decided on writing a message. There was a window in the room, a small and dusty window. Meggie scribbled on the paper - _The Adderhead, Mortola, and Basta's here, in this inn. They're holding me captive as bait for the robbers! But Mo, please be careful, the Adder's going to kill you if he finds you -_ Footsteps were coming from outside. Basta was coming back.

With a racing heart Meggie folded her unfinished message into something resembling a paper airplane, pried open the window, and threw. The note sailed through the air and landed at the side of the road. Luckily there was no curious people around, and the note went untouched. Meggie quickly shut the window again and sat down on the hard ground, just as Basta came back in.

"Did you have a good drink?" Meggie asked politely. Basta seemed happy. That couldn't be good news.

"Ah, I got some news for you, witch," Basta grinned. "Apparently the Piper's men and Mortola met Silvertongue and those robbers... And your father lost something on the way... A finger, as I'm told..."

Meggie just stared at Basta. Was he lying? Mo, losing a finger? Meggie tried not to think about it. Basta's smile turned wider at her shock.

"Do you think I'm lying?" he drawled on. "Why should I? All I'm doing is telling you some news..."

Meggie curled up into a tight ball in the corner again, trying to hide all those tears from Basta - tears of despair, of fear, of hopelessness. She sincerely hoped that what Basta had just told her wasn't true. Hoped.

It was the longest night she had ever experienced.

* * *

Mo had never felt so restless.

He was so tired that he could hardly keep his eyes open, yet he couldn't sleep. The throbbing in his hand had become his constant companion; even the physician's ointment didn't help the pain much. Mo wondered whether he would be able to continue bookbinding. You needed to be dexterous to bind a book; it wouldn't be easy to be dexterous with a missing finger.

Shrugging to himself, Mo eased his arm from under Resa and stood. Absently he wandered through the quiet camp, looking for an escape from his dark thoughts.

Meggie.

Mo cursed himself for his stupidity. Wasn't it obvious that _something_ would happen to his family while he was away? The Adderhead wasn't a man that would leave him alone, and it was apparent that the prince wanted Mo and the robbers more badly than he had shown the world so far. Great. Now he had to stay alive, and get Meggie back at the same time. This was one sticky situation.

Where was Meggie? The Prince had promised to start tracking Basta down from tomorrow, but what would they do _after_ they find him? Basta was probably taking Meggie back to the Adderhead... And if that was the truth, there wasn't hope in defeating the Adder or setting Meggie free. Defeating an immortal enemy... It was a tremendous burden. Especially because Mo was the one who had made him immortal in the first place.

"Bluejay! Why aren't you asleep?" It was the Snapper, who had been ill with a fever for the last few days. The physician's medicine had obviously helped him a great deal. For the Snapper was as mocking and anoying as always.

"None of your business." Mo muttered as he turned to face the man.

"Taking out your bad mood on me, eh?" the Snapper mocked. "Well, I'll tell everyone to stay away from our favourite nine-fingered robber for a while -"

"Stop it, Snapper." Mo said through gritted teeth. He could feel the rage rising in his chest. "Before I make you."

The Snapper shrugged, apparently noticing Mo's unusual anger. "As you wish," he said carelessly, turning away. Mo took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. What was wrong with him?

He clenched his hands into fists, despite the pain that greeted him as he did so. He sincerely hoped that morning would come, and fast. _I'm coming, Meggie, hang on. I swear I'll kill that damned king, too, and get us out of this world. I swear._


	12. Trail of the Adder

On the Internet I found out that Mo donned the mask of the Bluejay in Inkdeath after all... I think I might add that bit to my own version. Just a thought...

Hope you're all enjoying my fic, and please review, too!

Here we go.

**_Chapter Eleven: The Trail of the Adderhead_**

It was a hot day.

Dustfinger wiped the sweat from his brow as he kneeled down beside a clear hoofprint of a horse. He coaxed Gwin over with a piece of bread. Jink might be the friendlier, and more obedient, marten, but Gwin had a better sense of smell. Putting his little nose to the print, Gwin scampered off again. Farid looked uneasily after the marten. Dustfinger stood, and passed a hand over his face. He turned back and motioned for Silvertongue, the Prince, and the others to follow. After what had happened to Meggie everyone stayed together, even in a dangerous situation like this. Silvertongue didn't seem very happy that Meggie, Resa, Stumbletongue, and Elinor were tagging along with the robbers. But what could they do? There was no other choice. Unless they could abandon those who couldn't fight... but of course they couldn't do such a thing.

"Did you find something?" the Prince murmured.

"Yes, the horse's hoofprints. I'm sure we can ask around for some information, wouldn't you think so?" Dustfinger replied.

"But Basta took Meggie away yesterday. He'd be long gone by now." Silvertongue said heavily.

"I'm sure someone would have seen him," Elinor said from behind the robbers. "After all, he's not invisible!"

"I hope so..."

The next half hour or so passed in silence. Dustfinger and Gwin, as well as Farid, continued to track down Basta. The other robbers and strolling players didn't know what was going on. Dustfinger, the Black Prince, and Silvertongue had agreed that it was best not to tell them of their grim situation. A threatening point with the Prince's knife, Silvertongue's sword, or Dustfinger's flaming finger was enough to convince the others to obey them. But Dustfinger couldn't help but wonder what the others would say if they found out that this entire journey was one to kill the Adderhead, rescue Meggie, and save the world. Dustfinger smiled, despite himself.

Silvertongue's hand was bleeding again. He tried to hide it, but the wound obviously hurt him more than he showed. The Prince had rebandaged the hand for him, and as he did so, Dustfinger felt a pang of jealousy in his heart, his stupid heart. _He's your friend. And you know it. Anyway, you have Farid, too... _Yet Dustfinger felt an urge to shove Silvertongue out of the way and have another chat with the Prince. But at the same time, Gwin came back, and Farid cried out.

Dustfinger looked. Gwin was carrying something in his mouth. Dustfinger gently pried the object from those sharp little teeth. Dustfinger recognized it as a pencil, a yellow one. It was obviously Meggie's. But he showed it to Silvertongue and Resa, just to make sure.

"It's hers." Resa confirmed in a whisper.

"It must have fallen out of her pocket while Basta was carrying her." the Prince commented. Silvertongue just nodded and took the pencil from Dustfinger's hand, and held it tight. Dustfinger turned and gave Gwin a piece of bread. Farid looked uneasily at Dustfinger, his eyes showing fear and anxiety.

"Do you think she's going to be all right?" Dustfinger didn't have to ask who 'she' was.

"She will be." Dustfinger replied, but at the same time, he wondered - _How can you be so sure? How do you know that the Adder's keeping her safe? What if..._

"Then we're on the right trail, aren't we?" the Prince said with determination. "Let's go. The faster we reach the Adderhead, the better."

Everyone else agreed silently, and continued on.

* * *

It was already evening. They hadn't gotten any closer to their goal. Or so they thought. 

To Mo's dismay, it was already time to set up camp. Would they be able to reach the Adder - more importantly - Meggie, at this rate? Mo tried not to think of how the Adder and Basta would treat his daughter. Was Meggie in good health? Uninjured? It was impossible to answer the endless list of questions. Impossible, at least, until they find her...

After they had set up camp they had a quick meal. Elinor had grumbled that her soup was cold. Mo stared down at his own wooden bowl, where a miserably small amount of watery soup sat, also cold. The Black Prince, who was sitting across from him, looked at him apologetically, even though there was not much more soup in his bowl. Even though Dustfinger and Farid had stolen all of those provisions there wasn't nearly enough food to support all of those hungry robbers and strolling players. Naturally the three leaders - Dustfinger, the Black Prince, and Mo, got less than their share of food. Resa offered him some of hers, Mo shook his head and said that he wasn't hungry. Another lie.

Finally they could sleep. Resa, Mo, the Prince, Dustfinger and Farid slept outside, and the others slept in tents. Resa fell asleep almost immediately, leaning against Mo's shoulder. As for Mo, he sat in the dark, fingering something he had kept hidden for weeks. The mask of the Bluejay. He touched the feathers that seemed to shine, even in the night. And he thought.

Would he ever put on the mask? Quite possibly. When was the last time he had worn a mask? When Meggie was less that nine years old - when they were pretending to be characters in some story; Mo couldn't remember what it was. But that mask was made of cardboard, coloured by Meggie's nine-year-old hands with crayons, and not crafted with leather and feathers like the Jay's mask. And you could die wearing the mask of the Bluejay, unlike the cardboard one. Mo found that he missed the cardboard mask - a lot. Yes, a lot.

Meggie. Mo longed to hold her close, to protect and take care of her, as he had done for the last thirteen years. But now she was in the clutches of an evil tyrant who the world was afraid of. Suddenly Mo felt as if he had no strength left. Now that Meggie wasn't beside him, like always, it felt like a part of him was missing. In a way, that was true. All the more reason to curse the damned Adder.

It was ages before Mo was able to fall asleep, his fingers still curled around the mask.

* * *

Farid woke the next morning feeling stiff and sore. A root and a stone had been digging into his back all night, and the air had been cold. Farid felt that his hair was damp with dew, as was his clothes. Wiping the water from his hair, he stood and looked around for Dustfinger. 

Dustfinger was at the fire with the Prince and Silvertongue. Resa, Elinor, and Darius were there, too, looking akward as ever beside the robbers and strolling players. Farid would have thought Silvertongue belonged in this story - his clothes and hair were just as ragged as Dustfinger, and the Prince. It still amazed Farid, how much one could change in such a short period of time.

Farid went and sat down beside Dustfinger. His master handed him a bowl of cold gruel that stuck to his lips. As he ate Farid ate he tickled Gwin's head and watched the others.

"Where should we start today?" that was the Prince.

"There's an inn close to here, on the border of Argenta." Dustfinger replied. "We might be able to find out something there. And we'll be a little safer, not being in the Adder's realm." he glanced at Silvertongue, who didn't look up from his bowl.

"Heavens!" Elinor sighed. "Does that mean that we have lots more walking to do?" she rubbed her sore feet. "I'm not as young as I used to be, you know."

Farid saw Silvertongue smile and put his arm around Resa. "You haven't been through much yet, Elinor. Wait till you do some real walking."

Elinor groaned so comically that Farid had to giggle, but Dustfinger looked grave. "We don't know what the Adder's going to do to Meggie if we don't find her soon. We should set off now."

Everyone agreed silently, and began to pack.

INKINKINKINKINKINK

They had been walking for another few hours when Dustfinger suddenly suggested a short rest. The Prince agreed. The weary strolling players and robbers sat at the edge of the road, making sure to be concealed in the undergrowth.

Farid was just fiddling with a small flame when Dustfinger came and pulled him away from the others.

"Is something wrong?" Farid asked, alarmed.

Dustfinger shook his head. "No, but I have something to tell you." And he began to tell Farid, in a low voice, his new plan.

Farid's eyes were wide when he finished. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes," Dustfinger said firmly. "We have fire with us. And I'm sure that the Adder can't bear to miss a magnificent execution of someone like the Bluejay. He'll take Meggie and Silvertongue to the Castle of Night, and make a spectacle out of the execution. I'm sure of it. We have to get there before him."

Farid had to admit that Dustfinger was right. "When do we set off?"

"Now." Dustfinger glanced around. "But I must leave a message for the others, if we're to assure them that we're safe and sound."

They left as soon as Dustfinger finished scribbling down a short message - _Don't worry about us. We're taking a route of our own. We'll take care of the Adder's book by sunset of three days after tomorrw. Be ready to kill the Adderhead at our signal, at the Castle of Night. Dustfinger and Farid._


	13. A Surprise for Daddy

The thirteenth chapter. Sorry for the slower updates; I'm only allowed to go on the computer every other day for less than an hour. But I swear I'll finish this fic, no matter what. Anyways, keep the reviews coming!

Enjoy!

**_Chapter Thirteen: A Surprise for Daddy_**

Meggie scratched another tick into the peeling wall beside her. Basta was still there, but Meggie barely noticed him now. He just stood there, occasionally grumbling to himself or polishing his knife for the thousandth time. He had obviously grown tired of taunting Meggie about nothing.

Meanwhile Meggie felt her mind race furiously as she wondered how she could help Mo and the others. She would have been able to write something, if only Basta weren't here... He'd surely know exactly what she was trying to do. Meggie couldn't help but glance out the window every five minutes, hoping that Mo had come and found her message. It was just another dream, another hopeless dream. It made Meggie want to cry again.

Where would Mo be right now? What about Resa, Elinor and Darius? And Farid? Dustfinger? Were they uninjured, in good health, together...? What was tormenting Meggie most was not that she was in Basta's 'care', but that she was just stuck here, in this dingy little inn, while her family and friends were probably in grave danger. She wanted to help them. She wanted to be with them.

Meggie didn't know how long she had been imprisoned in that room, but it sure felt like weeks, months. But finally the Adder and Mortola came to fetch her again. Not that Meggie had wanted them to...

She had been dozing off again when Basta roughly shook her awake. "Witch! The Adderhead and Mortola wants you!"

Still heavy-eyed with sleep, Meggie stumbled after Basta, not sure of what to expect. He opened the door and shoved her in. As Meggie had been assuming already, the Adderhead and Mortola were inside. But there was a newcomer there, too - a man that looked more like a beast than human. He wasn't that tall. He had grizzled brown hair, and clothes that were more like rags. There was a mad glint in his eyes that scared Meggie more than the man himself.

Basta stationed himself importantly behind Meggie, not giving the stranger a second glance. "I've brought her."

"Yes, yes, I can see that," the Adderhead seemed impatient. "Ah, little witch, we have someone to introduce you to."

Basta pushed her forward. Meggie looked up at the stranger, trying not to appear afraid. But she still felt weak at the knees. The stranger gave her a menacing grin that showed a pair of unusually pointed eyeteeth. It was another thing that made him look like an animal.

"He likes to call himself the Wildcat." the Adderhead said with a gesture to the man. "He's my replacement for poor, deceased Firefox."

_The Adder must be mad_, Meggie thought, _Firefox was bad enough. But this man?_

"Nice to meet you, pretty," the Wildcat said in a hoarse voice and held out a gnarled hand. Meggie didn't take it. Only when Basta prodded her roughly from behind Meggie mumbled a 'good afternoon'.

As for the Wildcat he spat and growled to the Adder - "Should've told her father to teach her better manners."

"Don't expect too much from the Bluejay." the Adder said. "He's too busy being a famous robber to teach his daughter anything."

Meggie's fists clenched involuntarily. Mo had taught her nearly everything she knew. Too busy being a famous robber? And it wasn't even his fault! Fenoglio had written it that way, him and no one else!

"Little witch!" the Adderhead made Meggie look up from the floor again. "I'm preparing a wonderful surprise for Daddy... Yes, a wonderful surprise, indeed. Does he like surprises?" he was smiling. That couldn't be a good sign.

Meggie felt fear close its cold little claws around her heart. In all the books she had read surprises from villains to heroes had always been something terrible. Meggie couldn't recall which books they were, but she remembered that one word - 'surprise' very well.

"If Silvertongue doesn't arrive here, like you said, I'm going to hunt him down myself." Mortola spoke for the first time.

"Don't worry, Mortola," the Adderhead waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "He will most definately come. And we'll give him his surprise when he does." The Wildcat was prowling around the room just like, well, a wildcat. Meggie shuddered; what could the 'surprise' possibly be? Awful thoughts made their way into her mind. _Mo mustn't come here. He mustn't._ If he did...

"I'd like to give you one last chance, witch," the Adder said, looking straight into Meggie's face. "If you don't reveal to us the location of the robbers, you'll be hanged, along with your mother and father. If you decide to tell us, we'll spare your life, we'll let you go free."

"I don't know where Mo is." Meggie replied in a trembling voice. "I haven't seen him for days now, I can't know where he is! He wouldn't be staying in that one spot for more than two days -"

"Fine, then." It surprised Meggie that it wasn't the Adder but the Wildcat that spoke. "I'll rip him from limb to limb and have his head lying at my feet the minute he sets foot in this damned inn... She'll be next!" the Wildcat pointed a sharp fingernail in Meggie's direction.

With a jolt of horror Meggie realized that this, this man, must be the Adderhead's 'surprise' for Mo. The Wildcat. _He_ was the surprise.

* * *

The Black Prince had vainly searched the entire campsite for Dustfinger, but the fire-eater was nowhere in sight. 

Damn Dustfinger and his so-called plan! The Prince glanced, for the hundredth time, at the scrap of paper in his hand. Even though he couldn't read it, the Bluejay had told him what it had said._ Don't worry about us..._ Did Dustfinger seriously think that his note would reassure his companions at all? Why did he come back from the dead if he was planning to go out to get killed all over again?

Suddenly the Bluejay gave a shout from behind him - "Soldiers! Hide!"

The Prince cursed and dove back into the undergrowth. He shouldn't have been wandering about on the road. The Bluejay crouched, still and calm, beside him, although the bushes didn't seem to be tall enough to hide him. The Prince gave him a worried glance; the Jay just shook his head, and mouthed that he was all right. Good thing the others were all back in the camp.

The soldiers came marching past the two robbers. They belonged to the Adderhead, of course. Then, to the Prince's horror, they stopped, alarmingly close to where the two were hiding. They all sat down on the dusty road, and started passing around drinks and bread. The Prince's legs were already numb from crouching; who knew how long the soldiers were going to stay?

Then they started talking. "I've heard the Adder's caught the Jay's witch of a daughter?"

"Yes, and she's being kept as bait for the accursed robber." the Prince felt his companion tense from beside him.

"And the Wildcat's going to kill him off, isn't he? The Jay has no chance against the Cat, however well he may fight. After all, the Cat has some special tricks of his own, doesn't he?"

The soldiers roared in agreement. "And we can finally celebrate!"

"And those other robbers will be hanged, along with their idol!"

The soldiers went on talking about executions, robbers, and who knows what else. The Prince didn't know who the Wildcat was, but he was obviously an impressive figure. And a new enemy. The Bluejay had gone pale; nearly as pale as when the Prince had first saw him in the Secret Camp. The Prince couldn't blame him. For the Adderhead seemed to have some awful plans in store for him and his family.


	14. Farid's Mission

Wow. Chapter Fourteen already. Thanks for those of you who have faithfully read my fic up to this point. We're about halfway through now, so bear with me!

Updates will be slow, as usual. I'm having a tough time even getting on the computer, so please be patient. Thanks so much!

**_Chapter Fourteen: Farid's Mission_**

Mo passed his hand over his face. Again, a peaceful sleep was just another crazy wish. The White Women had come to him that night - they were beckoning him to come with them, to their kingdom, where he had once been so close to...

Resa and Dustfinger had both said that the Women only came to dying people. Yes, once he had been dying, but no longer. Then why in the world were they still so intent on taking him?

"Bluejay?" Mo turned. It was the Prince. He realized that his feet must have taken him to where the Prince and his bear slept.

"Yes, it's me."

"You're up early." The Prince's dark eyes scrutinized Mo's face.

"So are you," he shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

"Anxious to find your daughter?"

Mo nodded, relieved that the Prince had thought up a reason of his own to why his companion couldn't sleep.

"We're off to the inn, then?" Mo and the Prince had overheard the soldiers discussing the Adder's plans yesterday, when they had been hiding by the road.

"It's not like the Adder, to stay in a dingy little inn like that," one of the soldiers had said. Mo and the Prince, of course, had pricked up their ears at the mention of an inn.

"Of course it's not. He wants to catch the Jay, that's why." another one had replied, gulping down a copious amount of beer. "He's at the inn by the border. The Wildcat's with him, I've heard."

"The Wildcat? It's a wonder that brute decided to join forces with the Adderhead."

"He wants money. If he kills the Jay he'll be the richest man in Argenta after his master." the conversation went on for another twenty minutes. Mo and the Prince had exchanged glances; they now knew where their enemy was. And Meggie was with him. The Prince and Mo had agreed that they should part with the strolling players on this very day. They had been through far too much danger already. The Motley Folk were entertainers, not adventurers. They were exhausted and completely spent. It would be safest to let some robbers accompany the Motley Folk back to Ombra, the Prince had said.

"Are you afraid?" the Prince asked. He stroked his bear's ears.

"Yes." Mo answered. "For Meggie."

"Then let's head off, shall we?"

* * *

"Off you go, then," Dustfinger gave Farid a gentle push. 

Stifling a yelp of terror Farid stumbled forward. He looked back at Dustfinger, who just gave him a stern glance, and vanished into the woods. Farid swallowed, and summoning all of his courage, he marched up to the soldiers.

The men caught sight of Farid, and surrounded him faster than he would have thought possible. "Who are you and what do you want?" one of them, a nasty looking man with a wickedly sharp sword in his hand, came up to Farid.

"I- I'm lost-" Farid tried to sound like a pitiful little boy.

"And it's none of my business, is it?" the soldier growled, stroking his sword.

"But I -" Farid pretended to glance around, just like Dustfinger had told him to. "-have information."

"Do you, now?" the soldier looks mildly interested.

"Yes." Farid lowered his voice. "About... the Bluejay."

"And what might the information be?" the soldier leaned into Farid's face.

"I can't tell you." Farid said. "I need to show you. It's not far - maybe half a day away..."

The soldiers released Farid. "If you're not lying you'll be handsomely rewarded, boy." the leader said to him.

Yes. Dustfinger's plan was working.

INKINKINKINKINK

Farid tried to appear innocent and willing. The soldiers were gullible. They followed him like some stupid hunting dogs.

And best of all, Farid had learned lots.

_The Adder's going to take the Jay and his daughter back to the Castle of Night for the execution._

_The Adderhead's book is hidden well - but rumor has it that it's in the central part of the castle. _

_The Adderhead has a new herald called the Wildcat._

_The Wildcat is going to be used to kill the Bluejay._

Farid summarized all of this information in his head. It was very important that he got back to Dustfinger and delivered to him what he knew. That was where he needed to escape.

After a few hours Farid felt that he had found out enough. He had deliberately led the soldiers away from the robbers' camp, to the south, where Argenta lay. The soldiers didn't seem to suspect anything. When Farid saw that all the soldiers were completely immersed in their own conversations, he made the whistling cry of a bird that Dustfinger had taught him. And another cry clearly answered back to him.

A soldier shouted out, pointing. A flame had begun to lick its way across the road. And then, it reared up into a wall of fire, dazzlingly bright and scorchingly hot. Farid hissed at the flames, making them grow and move forward. The soldiers were panicking, running away. A few brave ones attempted to pour some of their canteen water on the fire, only to find that it made the flames bite harder.

Farid ran for the cover of the trees. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder - Dustfinger.

"Let's go," Dustfinger said quietly. Farid grasped his hand firmly in his, and followed his master deeper and deeper into the woods, until the crackling voice of the fire and shouts of the soldiers had completely died away.

"So, Farid, what have you found out?"

Farid told Dustfinger everything, and he listened without interrupting once. When he had finished Dustfinger stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"We're to head south, then." he said.

"To the Castle of Night?" Farid hoped he sounded braver than he felt.

"Yes." to Farid's astonishment, Dustfinger smiled. "You've had plenty of experience near there, haven't you?"

Farid shrugged. "I suppose so."

"As we go, you'd better make sure fire completely and surely obeys you, Farid. Fire's going to be a very important part of our plan, and if it doesn't bite as hard as it should, Silvertongue will die a very painful death - " Dustfinger glanced at Farid - "And Meggie might not survive, either."

Farid let his fists clench. "I can make fire obey me, Dustfinger! No way I'm just going to let Meggie and Silvertongue get killed because of my mistake!"

"Good." Dustfinger nodded with satisfaction in his voice. "Then we'd better go now, before those accursed soldiers find that you're missing."

* * *

Dustfinger glanced at the stars, checking that they were properly headed south and not somewhere foolishly off course. Good. They weren't. 

"Farid!" Dustfinger hissed.

"Yes?" Came the boy's voice. He sounded scared, very scared.

"Where did you say the book was?"

"In the central castle," Farid replied.

"Then we'll have to sneak in through the back gates..." Dustfinger muttered, letting a spark dance on his fingertips.

"Why the back?" Farid asked.

"Well, considering that the back has not nearly as many sentries guarding the gates, and that the Adder's room happens to be facing the other way."

"Oh." Farid said. "And then what?"

"Then comes the time for summoning fire." Dustfinger said simply, ignoring the puzzled expression on the boy's face.

"But why-"

"You'll see, Farid." Dustfinger replied, glancing at the sky again. "You'll see."

But inside Dustfinger was wondering whether his plan was such a good idea after all. There were a hundred and one ways that it could go wrong, and if it went wrong, Dustfinger had a grim thought that he and Farid would end up on the gallows along with Silvertongue. _No_, thought Dustfinger. _The Wildcat's going to kill him, as the soldiers said._ Dustfinger smiled despite himself. _Wow. What an honor. To be killed by the most savage man alive in this world..._ For Dustfinger knew the Wildcat very well. And the Cat had many horrible tricks up his sleeve, such as an awful weapon that he had made himself, to suit his own brutal needs.

_Let's hope that everything goes well_. Dustfinger thought at last, finally letting the spark on his finger go out.


	15. At the Adder's Feet

**_Chapter Fifteen: At the Adder's Feet_**

The Prince glanced around.

"Coast is clear," he mouthed.

The Bluejay, the other robbers, Fenoglio, Resa, Elinor, and Darius emerged from behind the bushes. The Prince's bear gave an uneasy growl, and he put his hand on the animal's thick coat.

"Quickly, now," the Bluejay muttered, ushering everyone to the other side of the road.

"There!" pointed Resa.

An inn stood at the side of the road. It looked unremarkably dingy and run-down, but the Prince knew that that wans't the point. This was it. This was where the Adder was keeping the Jay's daughter prisoner.

"Now what?" the woman, Elinor, said. The Prince looked at her. He was still puzzling over where she had come from. The Bluejay wouldn't say a word, no matter how the Prince pestered him with questions. In the end, he had given up on asking any more questions.

Suddenly Resa gave an exclamation of surprise. She had bent down to the ground, and straightened with something in her hand. It was a piece of pure, white paper, folded into a strange shape. The Bluejay took a step towards his wife. "What is it?"

"Meggie." Resa unfolded the paper. "She made a paper airplane..."

"She'll be all right, Mortimer," Fenoglio said, seeing the expression on the Bluejay's face. "She's a clever girl."

The Prince still puzzled over why everyone seemed to call the Jay Mortimer, or Mo. He had never heard those names, and they meant nothing to him.

"What does it say?" the Prince asked uneasily, although he had no idea what a paper airplane was. The Jay bent over the paper. His eyes swept over the words so fast that the Prince couldn't believe he was actually reading them. After a while, he sighed.

"Just as I expected. Meggie's being held captive, as bait for me. Basta, Mortola, and the Adder's in there, also." the Jay said bluntly.

"Basta..." Snapper murmured. "I thought you'd killed him."

"I did." the Bluejay said. "But he came back." There were hushed whispers in the midst of the robbers.

"Now we go in there." the Snapper said from behind the Prince after a moment of grim silence. There were murmurs of agreement from the others.

The Prince began to move forward, but suddenly a hand pulled him back. The Bluejay.

"No." he said sharply. "No. I will go inside, me and no one else. It's me the Adder wants."

"You can't!" It was Resa. She was clinging onto the Jay's arm with a desperate expression on her face. "Mo, you can't just walk in there - he'll kill you-"

"I'll be fine." the Jay said firmly, gently removing himself from his wife's grip.

"No, you won't!" Elinor said hotly. "From what I've heard, this Adderhead is a bloodthirsty man! A bloodthirsty _and_ immortal man!"

"All the more reason for you and the others to stay here." the Bluejay said heavily, looking around at the terrified faces surrounding him. "Prince, your men can't just follow me in there. It's an inn, for heaven's sake. You'll have time. I have a feeling he's not going to try and kill me right away. When the time is right-" he looked straight into the Prince's eyes- "you can strike."

"Jay..." the Prince trailed off. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The Bluejay gave him a small smile. "Of course I'm sure. My daughter's in there."

Resa was crying, now. "I don't want to lose you again, Mo, not again..."

"You won't, Resa." the Jay said gently, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I promise you, I'll be back with Meggie. I swear."

"Please, don't get killed, Mortimer!" Elinor sniffled. The Jay replied with a nod and a smile, although he couldn't have been feeling much like it.

"Well, then," the Prince said, "good luck." The two shook hands. The bear gave a low growl as the Jay straightened, looked back one last time, and then, walked towards the inn.

* * *

Meggie was slumbering again when Basta dragged her upright. Even though Meggie was barely awake, Basta shoved her into the room the Adder was staying in with Mortola and the Wildcat. 

When Meggie saw Mo, she was more awake than ever. Pure joy and terror took over her at once. Breaking free of Basta, Meggie ran to Mo and hugged him. For a moment Meggie felt safe again - she always felt safe when she was in her father's arms. But then the two were pried apart by Basta once more, and all Meggie could do was look at Mo. He looked tired, but the relief was plain in his face. Then Meggie's eyes traveled down to his hand. She nearly gave a cry of horror. His hand was wrapped in dirty and bloodied bandages, but Meggie could clearly see the space where his small finger should have been.

"Mo! Your hand-"

"Silence!" growled Basta, shaking her.

"It's a pleasure to have you joining us, Bluejay," the Adderhead said pleasantly, not taking the slightest notice of Meggie, Basta, or Mortola. Just then Meggie realized, with a jolt, that the Wildcat was not here.

Mo said nothing, but Meggie could see his eyes burning with rage and hatred. He was also shaking, ever so slightly. Meggie had never seen him like this before, and it almost frightened her as much as the Adderhead.

"I hope you enjoy your time with your daughter," Mortola said hoarsely, "because it will be the last hours of your life!"

Meggie felt her heart hammering against her ribs. _No, no, no... This can't be happening..._ But it was. It couldn't have been more real.

"You're taking us back to your castle, aren't you?" Mo spoke. His voice sounded so different to Meggie's ears - harsh, bitter, full of hatred and rage. "So that your subjects can enjoy my magnificent execution?"

"You're just as clever as I thought you would be!" the Adder exclaimed with mock surprise. "Of course I am! We are going to set off right now, in fact!"

Before anyone could say anything else Basta had forced Mo and Meggie through the open doorway and down the stairs of the inn. The people in the bar barely looked up as the small company marched to the door.

"I would have liked to let Basta sling your daughter over his back like he did before, but he can't do the same with you. We will be travelling by horse." the Adderhead said to Mo, who, again, did not reply. "Basta will be taking the witch on his horse, and believe me, he will always have his knife ready if you attempt anything stupid. You will ride between Mortola and me, Bluejay."

Meggie felt cold with fear as Basta climbed up on a horse, and dragged Meggie onto the saddle, as well. The Adderhead, Mortola, and Mo each took a horse. Mo gave Meggie a look that said: I'm sorry, Meggie. So very sorry. Meggie bit her lip to keep the tears from running down her cheeks as Basta held her tight.

It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

_What? What are you going to do? How are you going to save Meggie? How will you save yourself?_

Mo asked himself the same questions dozens of times as he rode between the Adder and Mortola. He couldn't keep his gaze from Meggie, looking pale and terrified in Basta's arms.

But he had to concentrate on riding, as well. He didn't want to fall from his horse and be trampled to death. It was difficult, so very difficult - his wounded hand burned with agony every time he tried to get a better grip on the reins. He clenched his teeth to keep from gasping in pain. The Adderhead obviously saw this, and his eyes sparkled with wicked glee. Mortola, however, didn't even look at him.

Last time he had been on this road, Mo remembered being in the cart with the wounded strolling player. Only this time the only prisoners were him and Meggie. Mo hoped that the Prince and his men were keeping up with them. He would need their help. Yes. He would need help. Lots of help.

_ Please. Let everything be all right. Please_. Mo thought as the Castle of Night came into view.


	16. The Fire Eater's Quest

Phew. My updates are slower than ever, eh? Sorry, but I'm really busy. But I promise you that I'll finish this fic, no matter what... news flash I'm planning a sequel, too! Yay! Anyways, here we go. Thank you for reviewing, dear faithful readers! I wouldn't have come this far without you guys. Really. Thanks so much.

**_Chapter Sixteen: The Fire-Eater's Quest_**

"Dustfinger!" Farid's voice made Dustfinger look up. There was the Castle of Night - looming above the countryside like a giant beast, ready to pounce.

"When we get up Mount Adder you have to stay as quiet as a mouse, understand?" Dustfinger whispered, even though he knew Farid didn't need to be told such obvious things. "Don't summon fire until I tell you to." Farid nodded.

"But what does fire have to do with the plan?" Farid inquired.

Dustfinger sighed. "Everything, Farid, everything." he replied, glancing up at the castle as if expecting someone to be looking down at them. "We don't have much time, but I suppose you need to know." In a low voice, Dustfinger told Farid his plan, ignoring the boy's wide eyes and constant gasping.

"Dustfinger!" Farid cried. "It'll be impossible! We don't even know where the book is! And the Castle's huge, even the fire won't be able to devour it all!"

"Farid." Dustfinger said. "Do you trust me?"

Farid glanced at his master. "Yes."

"Then just do as I say. Meggie and her father's lives are at stake."

"I _know_ that," Farid grumbled. "But - "

"No buts. Let's go." Dustfinger said curtly.

The pair hiked their way up Mount Adder. Farid looked pale with fright. Dustfinger himself didn't feel much better, but he was good at hiding pain, fear, and every other emotion. And he needed to stay calm. For Farid.

Dustfinger kept a close watch out for soldiers and guards. Once he and Farid had to hide in the trees when a small group of soldiers went marching by. Farid had been eager to toast the soldiers, but Dustfinger had held him back. The fire needed to rest. And if they fed it too much people too early, the fire wouldn't bite when it needed to. Even fire had feelings, sometimes. Not many people understood that. At times even Dustfinger didn't understand fire completely.

They were very close, now. This time there had been no time to make themselves invisible like last time, but both Dustfinger and Farid were wearing dark colours. It wouldn't be hard to stay unseen. Just as Dustfinger was about to sneak forward for a quick look on the guards Farid pulled him back.

"What is it?" Dustfinger said, irritated.

"Look!" Farid said in a barely audible whisper.

Dustfinger looked. Four horses were coming up the road. Dustfinger sucked in his breath as he saw that it was the Adderhead leading those horses. On two of them rode Silvertongue, and Mortola. On the last one rode Basta. With Meggie in his arms. As they came closer Dustfinger could see their expressions. The Adderhead looked smug. And happy. That was not good news. Mortola, judging by her expression, didn't like riding. As for Silvertongue his face was so hard and full of hatred that even Dustfinger was surprised. Meggie... looked simply terrified - pale as a sheet and her lips quivering. Couldn't blame her, for Basta's face was so close to hers that Dustfinger just knew Meggie was enduring his peppermint breath.

Farid was clutching onto Dustfinger's arm so tightly that it hurt, but Dustfinger stayed put. He held his breath as the horses trotted past and prayed that the martens would stay in their packs. The great gates of the Castle of Night opened for the horses. Dustfinger saw Meggie glance up at the looming castle with raw fear in her eyes. Farid was chewing his lip furiously. Dustfinger almost laughed at that expression.

Finally the gates closed shut again. Nudging Farid, Dustfinger stood, and quietly, as silently as an owl, made his way to the shadows of the shining walls of the Castle of Night. Farid followed his example as he inched along the castle walls. Once Gwin attempted to escape from his master's backpack, but Farid shoved him back inside just in time. Dustfinger was relieved that Jink was a little more obedient than his fellow marten friend Gwin. If the martens popped out and attracted attention... Dustfinger shuddered at the thought.

There were only two sentries on guard. Breathing deeply, Dustfinger called on Farid.

"Are you sure you can slit their throats easily?"

"Yes!" Farid suddenly sounded so excited. "Before they can even make a sound!"

"Well, get to it, then," Dustfinger sighed. "But be quick."

Farid drew his knife, and scampered over to the guards, nimble as one of the martens. He went impossibly close to the sentry before slashing the knife into his throat with incredible speed. Dustfinger closed his eyes as the man dropped without a sound. A moment later Farid was back at his side, wiping his blade clean with his trousers. For a minute Dustfinger was reminded of Basta.

"Good." said Dustfinger. "Let's get inside before anyone notices." Farid didn't need more urging. The two slipped inside the back gates of the castle without a sound.

* * *

"Damn it, the Bluejay's more of a fool than I thought!" the Snapper groaned as they trudged on. 

"Be quiet, Snapper," the Prince growled. "He did what he had to do."

Resa tried to keep from sobbing again. Elinor and Darius were holding her close; that did make her feel a little better. Fenoglio, meanwhile, was walking on with a distant look in his eyes. Resa had to ask him one thing.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" the old man rubbed his impressive nose.

"Create the... Bluejay."

Fenoglio blinked. "Well... my world did need a heroic robber... And - "

"Why did you have to turn Mo into the Jay?" Resa looked straight into Fenoglio's eyes.

The writer hesitated. "He was the perfect model." he said at last. "Tall, good-looking, a prominent scar... Yes, he was the perfect robber in my imagination."

Resa tried to imagine Mo as the robber, with not much success. Elinor spoke to her that very moment. "Resa, where_ in the world_ are we going?"

Resa had to sigh again. "I told you, Elinor, to the Castle of Night. We're following Mo and Meggie."

"What for? We'll just all get killed!" Elinor exclaimed. Darius nodded vigorously.

"No, we won't," the Prince said from the front, startling everyone. Elinor eyed his bear nervously. "We have a plan. Or at least, Dustfinger does."

"That matchstick-eater has a _plan_?" Elinor said. "What, is he going to set the Adderhead on fire?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not," the Prince replied. "You seemed to have many questions." he said, glancing back at Elinor. She went red and lowered her gaze. Resa supressed a smile.

"Are we still on their trail?" the Snapper inquired from the back.

"Yes, yes." the Prince faced the front again, patting his bear. "We are. It's impossible to lose them. They're on their way to the Castle of Night."

The Castle of Night. Resa suddenly felt cold again. She tried not to think about Meggie or Mo, being shut up in the dungeon... Or the gallows at the castle... She sincerely hoped that everything would be all right.

From beside Resa Elinor muttered, "I don't think I'll ever walk again!"

At least her aunt still seemed to feel all right.


	17. Hatred

Hey, guys. Just a warning - this chapter might be a little dark for some of you, so watch out. But actually I had a good time writing this one. It was quite interesting to explore the mind of an angry robber...

That's enough for now, I suppose. Thanks for reviewing, peoples, and hope you enjoy this chappie!

P.S. Do you think I might want to raise the rating to T from K ? Tell me your thoughts in your reviews!

**_Chapter Seventeen: Hatred_**

It was getting light again. Suddenly Mo remembered the words on Dustfinger's note - _By the sunset of three days from now..._ That was tomorrow. Tomorrow. The Castle of Night seemed even more intimidating than when Mo saw it last - but perhaps that was because he was no longer burning with fever. There were the gallows, standing in the courtyard - but now Mo knew that he wasn't going to be killed by those dangling ropes.

"Put the Bluejay and his daughter in the dungeons!" the Adderhead called out to Basta and some guards. Mo was hauled off the horses by the guards, Meggie by Basta. Mo felt his fist clench involuntarily as Basta dragged Meggie into the castle, although the guards weren't very gentle with him, either. Meggie glanced at him and tried to smile, but failed miserably. Poor child.

The dungeons were even colder and damper than the one Mo had once been imprisoned in with Meggie and Elinor. There were prisoners in the other cells, too - their moaning and groaning voices reached his ears. Meggie cringed each time she heard a particularly unpleasant voice or saw a bony hand reaching through the bars. Mo held her close, somehow, ignoring the spears that the guards jabbed at him. Meggie's warmth felt so good in the cold dungeon.

They shut him and Meggie inside a small cell, and locked the door. Before they left Basta said - "Enjoy your stay, Silvertongue, because this is going to be the last hours of your damned life. I'm looking forward to your execution..." with a wicked laugh Basta left, leaving Meggie and Mo in the darkness.

Mo was glad that Meggie was here.

The two barely spoke. There was no need to say anything. Mo stared at his injured hand, which was barely even visible in the darkness. Meggie had told him how Basta had taken her to the Adderhead, and how she had written the paper airplane note. Mo explained that he and the robbers had followed her to the inn, and reluctantly, how he had lost his finger. Sobs shook Meggie after that.

Mo had lost track of time by the time the executioner came with a torch in his hand.

"Mo!" Meggie whispered, grasping his uninjured hand tightly.

"No, I can't kill you yet, Bluejay," the executioner looked sullen as he unlocked the cell. "Unfortunately."

"What do you want?" Mo asked quietly, standing up. Meggie was holding onto his arm so tightly that it hurt.

"The Adder has requested that we... ask you for some information."

Two other guards came in and pried Meggie from Mo's arm.

"Meggie! I'll be all right!" Mo hissed. "They can't kill me yet!" _But they can hurt me_, thought Mo. Meggie obviously knew that.

Meggie sobbed harder than ever and called his name as they shoved Mo outside the cell. Mo noticed that they didn't take him very far - to a small but clear area deeper in the dungeon. Probably Meggie could hear, and possibly, see, everything that was going on. Bastards.

Without a word the executioner made Mo strip off his shirt. A cold feeling overtook him as he slowly realized what they were about to do to him. The guards held him - one at each arm. As the executioner drew out a wicked-looking whip Mo knew that his guess had been correct. He had read far too many books that spoke of whippings in the medieval ages. Mo felt a strange sort of numbness as he stared at the weapon. Not fear, but hatred.

"So, Bluejay," the executioner growled, "where are your robber friends?"

Mo gave a hollow smile. The only fear he felt was fear for Meggie, and fear for his fellow robbers. The guards exchanged confused glances. Obviously not many people smiled before getting whipped.

"If you think I'll utter a single word about my friends, I'm afraid you don't know who you're dealing with here."

As soon as the words left his mouth there was a shattering crack. The whip caught Mo brutally across the face. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling them water from the pain and shock.

"Where are they?"

Mo didn't say a word.

Another _crack_, and Mo fell forward, feeling a line of fire running down his bare back. The guards yanked him upright again.

The lashing had just begun.

* * *

Meggie let the tears flow as she heard one _crack_ after another. She had read enough to know that the horrifying sounds were whipcracks. They were lashing Mo. Lashing him. For a moment Meggie wished that she had never met Fenoglio. If it weren't for him none of this would be happening... Back in her own world Meggie couldn't have had imagined that meeting the innocent writer, Fenoglio, would lead into such a terrible situation. 

There were shadows, cast by the torches the guards had brought. All Meggie could see was the flicking shadow of the whip. She thought she could feel the pain, herslef - as if it was her, and not her father, that was being lashed.

It seemed like ages before it was finally over.

The executioner and the guards exchanged some brief words. The whipping ceased. Meggie held her breath and tried to hold back her tears as they hauled Mo back to the cell. He was a terrible sight. They had taken off his shirt, and his bare chest was glistening with sweat. As Meggie's eyes travelled up to his face she spotted the bloodied line running across his face.

"Mo!" Meggie sobbed and ran forward. This time the guards didn't stop her as she drew close to her father. One of them threw a forlorn bundle into the cell before locking it. It was Mo's shirt.

He was leaning against the damp stone wall, eyes half-closed and breathing heavily. He was shaking all over. Meggie picked up the shirt and went to him.

"Mo... I'm so sorry..." Meggie whispered as she helped him struggle into his shirt. She saw the angry red welts crisscrossing his back, and felt tears on her face again.

"I'm fine, Meggie," Mo said as Meggie ran her finger over the line of blood on his face. Her finger was wet with the red liquid, afterwards, and she held it close to her heart like a love token. The pair sat in the dark dungeon without speaking for a long while.

"Fenoglio is a horrible old man, isn't he, Mo?" Meggie whispered to her father.

Mo smiled at her - it was a sad, mysterious smile that so closely resembled Dustfinger's. "Yes, I suppose so. But I must thank him for creating the Bluejay... It's a once-in-a-lifetime experience, isn't it? Being a famous robber in a world of words?"

"I want to go home, Mo!" Meggie pressed her face into Mo's chest, and listened to the heart beating inside it.

"You will, Meggie." Mo murmured, stroking her hair. "Soon. I swear."

They were silent again. Mo shifted, and reached into his pocked. Suddenly he let out a mirthless laugh.

"What is it, Mo?"

Mo held out something for Meggie to see. Squinting, she could make out that it was his cell phone. How awkward it looked in the Inkworld. Meggie hadn't seen any electrical device for two months, now.

"Does it still work?"

Mo turned the phone on. "Yes." he laughed again. "I thought I'd find a knife to pick the lock with, or perhaps something sharp. Anything more useful than this." He turned to Meggie. "Keep it, Meggie."

"Why?" Meggie felt bewildered as she took the phone.

"It might come in handy for you. The Inkworld doesn't have technology, remember, so perhaps you can use it to startle someone in an emergency..."

Meggie had to agree that this was a good idea. She slipped the phone into her pocket. She leaned against Mo's shoulder and drifted off to sleep...

* * *

Mo listened to Meggie's breathing and his own heartbeat in the dark cell. Why wouldn't those lines of fire on his back go away? Being lashed was just as painful as he had thought it would be, but it was nothing unbearable. Quite possibly the Adderhead had far more excruciating forms of torture than that would have had him screaming in agony, but obviously it would render him unable to participate in the execution. As far as Mo knew whipping was a form of punishment, not torture. 

There was a sensation in his heart. A boiling sensation that was ever so hot and cold at the same time. Hatred. Mo could feel it, bubbling up inside him, making him want to draw his sword and destroy everything in sight. Hatred. What an emotion, so uncontrollable, so powerful, so... frightening. But hatred gave one strength. Without hatred Mo would have never killed all of those soldiers, and he wouldn't be alive now. Without hatred he would have given in to the lashing. What Mo had feared most during the whipping was that he would scream and make those damned guards laugh their heads off with pleasure.

Hatred. Mo clenched his teeth, holding in the roar of rage that was building up inside of him. That accursed Adderhead... Mo had vowed, each time the whip had came down onto his back, that he would kill that king, kill him and all of his servants. He would kill the Wildcat, whoever that beast was, and he would kill Mortola and Basta. He would kill.

Hatred. What an emotion.


	18. The Bluejay and the Wildcat

Note: In the end I decided to raise the rating... I imagined a little Inkheart fan reading the previous chapter, and shuddered... lol. This is another violent chapter, but it's probably the last one in this story. Here we go.

**_Chapter Eighteen: The Bluejay and the Wildcat_**

Meggie was still sleeping when dawn broke. No light seeped into the dungeons - everything was just as cold and dark as it was last night. Mo couldn't sleep. His throbbing hand and burning back kept him awake all night - it wasn't particularly easy to slumber on the night before your execution. Mo gazed at Meggie's sleeping form, unable to accept that this may be the last time he ever saw her. Ever.

The hatred still burned inside him. It burned like fire, yet was cold like ice. What was the damned Adder going to do to him? Feed him to a lion? Drop him off a cliff? Drown him? Burn him? None of those seem painful enough, thought Mo bitterly. _The slowest death the executioners of the Castle of Night had ever given anyone..._ Back when he had first heard those words he had felt fear, nothing but fear. Now he wasn't afraid at all. All he felt was the hatred.

Mo felt his head snap up as the guard came to unlock his cell. Involuntarily he reached for his sword - and realized that it wasn't there. _Of course, you fool,_ he thought, _they took it from you ages ago._ Meggie opened her eyes blearily as she was dragged upright by the guard. Then she looked up at her father with raw fear in her eyes. _They're going to kill you, Mo, they're going to kill you!_ Her blue eyes seemed to say frantically as she grabbed ahold of his arm. Mo gave her the most encouraging smile he could manage, and followed the guard outside.

The dungeon led straight to the courtyard. Mo's eyes took a while to adjust to the bright morning light. Meggie was squinting, too, but she no longer looked sleepy or half-blinded when the gallows came into view. As they came closer Mo saw that they weren't preparing the gallows, at all - it was quite obvious that they were going to execute him in some other painful way. Meggie seem to realize that, too, and she went even paler, if that was possible.

There were many people, standing around the edges of the courtyard. Maids, servants, soldiers, guards - the entire Castle of Night seemed to have gathered here. Mo spotted the Adderhead, sitting at a platfrom at the front with his wife at his side. The Magpie was standing there, as well. However no one occupied the spot where the herald should have been standing. Basta was nowhere in sight, either. Meggie looked up at Mo as if she was trying to tell him something, but the rough shake of the soldier behind her silenced her. Mo wanted to strangle that man, but of course that was not possible.

_By sunset of three days from now..._ Suddenly Mo realized that this was _sunrise_, not sunset. If Dustfinger was going to take until this evening to put his plan into action... Mo tried not to think about it. But one thing was for certain - the execution was taking place far, far too soon. At least Meggie didn't know that... If she had then she would already be in tears...

The Adderhead's gaze never left Mo. In fact, the entire castle seemed to be staring at him. By the way their eyes were fingering his back the welts had probably bled through his shirt. And the line across his face... It was probably something that attracted attention, as well. _More descriptions for Fenoglio to add to the Bluejay songs,_ thought Mo bitterly. The Adder seemed so happy - it was almost awkward, that smug grin on his face. By contrast his wife showed no emotion. Just like a porcelain doll. It was strange, how quiet the courtyard was - despite its size and the number of people in it, it couldn't have been more silent.

The guard marched Mo to the center of the courtyard. Meggie, meanwhile, was pried from Mo's arm and was dragged away, alarmingly close to the Adder's platform. She started to sob - that was the only sound in the courtyard. If you didn't count Mo's heart, which was beating far too loudly, and far too fast. It seemed like a wonder the Adderhead couldn't hear each and every heartbeat.

They hadn't bound Mo. There was probably no need to. There was nowhere Mo could have run, even if he had wanted to, for soldiers were in the battlements, and the gates of the Castle of Night were firmly shut. Mo stood there, his eyes burning into the Adderhead, waiting.

"Bluejay." the Adder spoke at last, taking the hand of his wife. "Good morning to you."

Mo didn't return the greeting. He just eyed Meggie, who was being tightly held by a soldier at the Adder's side.

"Why, Jay, you don't seem to be feeling your best this morning!" the Adderhead said in mock surprise. Only silence answered him. "It's a pity, for there's a big day ahead of you!" the Silver Prince guffawed. The hatred gnawed at Mo like the teeth of a beast. It almost gave him physical pain, trying to resist that sensation.

"I thought over how I was going to execute you, Bluejay," the Adderhead said casually. Meanwhile Mortola's eyes bored into Mo like knives. "In the end I decided that someone else should do it for me. No, not the executioners, but someone even better. Then I remembered that I needed to get myself a new herald! The perfect idea came to me - the herald will kill you!

"But it couldn't be any normal herald. He had to be someone cunning, violent, beastly... So that you, Jay, would die a slow and painful death, just like I promised you, all those weeks ago! So the man I found was right for the job agreed to my conditions... That if he successfully kills you, he would recieve your weight in silver. I would make him the richest man in Argenta after me - but only if he managed to kill you."

Mo just stood there and listened without turning a hair. Meggie, however, was trembling. That was probably what the Adder had wanted. His smile got wider.

"And so, Bluejay, I introduce you to... the Wildcat!" As if on cue a man emerged from behind the Adder.

He was the most beastly-looking man Mo had ever set eyes on. He looked like a wild beast - unkept, savage, muscled. He was baring his teeth in a grin that looked more like a silent snarl. Oddly, he was keeping his hands behind his back. That meant he was hiding something. Mo began to scan the man for any weaknesses, flaws, or hints. Finding none he looked into the Wildcat's eyes. The pupils were strangely dilated, and the light in his eyes was like those of a mad dog. Mo grimaced. A mad man was much more dangerous than a sound one.

Without a word a sword was tossed to Mo by a soldier. His sword. He was slightly puzzled, but picked it up anyway. Only when he looked back up at the Adder he realized that the king wanted not an execution, but entertainment. It wasn't particularly entertaining to watch someone get run through with a blade withing five minutes. The Adderhead wanted Mo to fight the Wildcat.

The Wildcat had come to the center of the courtyard, as well. He started to circle Mo, just like a hungry animal. The courtyard seemed to be holding its breath. Mo brandished the sword, holding it in front of him, trying to be as well-prepared as possible.

"Let's get down to business, shall we, Jay?" the Cat rasped. He drew his right hand out. For a moment Mo just stared at it.

The Wildcat was wearing a peculiar leather glove on the hand. At the end of each finger was attached a long, shiny, and terribly sharp, metal claw. The first thought Mo had was that it would break one's fingers, using that _thing_ as a weapon. But the Wildcat had obviously trained with, and used, his horrible invention for a while. Mo could just tell, by the natural way the fingers were spread out, making the claws reach as far as possible. The other hand was free. Mo wondered why.

He soon found out.

"I'm going to gouge your eyes out, Bluejay," said the Cat. "And then perhaps I'll slash your stomach open and tear out your guts... Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't die too soon..." Mo cast Meggie a quick glance. And readied himself.

Without any warning the Wildcat gave a snarl and sprung forward, claws bared. From beside the Adderhead Meggie let out a scream as claw and sword met with a shattering _clang_ of metal. Mo immediately felt the strength of this man, his sheer power. Those fingers seemed to be very strong. Any normal man's fingers would have buckled under such a blow. But the Wildcat's fingers held, almost locked in place, as he pushed to get the advantage.

The Wildcat used his claws like multiple swords. Those shards of metal seemed to be everywhere - one sword and a shield wouldn't have been enough for defense against those lethal claws. But desperation, rage, and hatred gave Mo the advantage. He parried all those blows, oblivious to the Adder's laughs, Meggie's sobs, and the tense crowd that surrounded him. Once or twice a stray claw nicked his shoulders and arms, but it was nothing serious. The battle seemed to be going well so far.

But that was when the Wildcat used his free hand. It clenched into a fist, and before Mo knew it, it had struck him hard on his face. The welt stung like crazy, but that wasn't the biggest problem. He had lost his balance. And balance was crucial in battles like this. The fist landed on his jaw, this time, sending him staggering to one side. Why did the Cat's hand feel so hard? Like a hard wooden mallet striking him repeatedly? Then there was a glitter of silver; the claws were tearing down the front of Mo's shirt, leaving searing lines in their wake. Another punch; he saw stars. The Adderhead's hollering reached his ears, ever so dimly, but Meggie's cries couldn't have been louder.

Hearing Meggie's voice gave Mo strength. Instictively Mo struck out at the Wildcat with his sword. With a satisfying cry, Mo was back in control of his feet again. He whirled around to face his opponent. The Wildcat turned to him. They looked at each other for a moment, acessing the situation. The Wildcat was bleeding from a wound at his shoulder. As for Mo the front of his shirt had been torn open by the Cat's claws. Blood flowed freely the gashes underneath. Mo barely felt the pain any more; there was just too much of it.

The Wildcat began to stalk him again. But just then a voice reached Mo's ears. His head snapped sideways at the sound of it. By Mortola's side, Mo saw with another burst of anger, was Orpheus. What was he doing here? But the important thing was, he was holding a sheet of paper. _And he was reading from it._

"_The robber felt the pain..."_ his voice sounded ever so beautiful, but to Mo each word was like poison. Each word was coming true. Suddenly pain, such overwhelming pain, took over Mo - burning, searing, biting pain that gnawed away at his flesh. He doubled over - if this was mental torture it would have been like watching Meggie and Resa die. The Wildcat's confused face seemed blurred, ever so distant. But the confusion turned to glee as he realized that this was an advantage for him. Slowly he came forward, flexing his claws. More agony racked Mo's body; it simply knocked him to the ground. This was pain that only words could have created. The only two things he could now think of were - _Stay conscious. Don't lose sword._ Quite possibly the only people who knew what was happening was Meggie, Mortola, and Orpheus. What about the Adder? If he wasn't surprised at all, like the bewildered onlookers, it was obvious that Mortola had told him of the secret power of words.

Orpheus was clearly a wonderful writer, and reader. Even when Meggie's screams pierced his reading every word came true, every single word. The Wildcat set his knee on top of Mo's burning chest and raised his claws high.

Then, as soon as it had come, the pain was gone.

Mo blinked. All of his strength returned to him. A quick glance told him that something was keeping Orpheus from reading any more. And that was Meggie.

Meggie. She had somehow freed herself from the soldier's grip and had now latched onto Orpheus's thin hair. The man was screaming; his beautiful voice was cracking. The sight was almost comical. Mortola was screeching something; but Meggie had taken the sheet of paper Orpheus had been holding and had trampled it in the dust. Good Meggie. Clever Meggie. Brave Meggie.

Mo felt that his arm, the sword-arm, was pressed below his own torso. The hilt was digging into his back. His free hand was the injured one. Grimacing, Mo took this chance, when the Wildcat was still bewildered, and punched the Cat in the face.

The herald gave a yowl of pain and surprise. He was so truly like a wildcat. Ignoring the awful burning in his hand, Mo gave the Cat another mighty punch, and hauled himself back to his feet. The ground seemed to tilt under him as he attempted to get his balance. The Wildcat was coming at him again. Didn't that beast ever tire? This time he looked even more intimidating, with his bleeding nose and bruised face. His face was twisted in rage. Mo was about to brace himself for some more rough treatment when he heard the cry of alarm - "Fire! The Castle's on fire!"

Even Mo and the Wildcat stopped to glance up at the castle. Flames, gigantic flames, were licking up the castle - the silver vipers were beginning to become scorched from the heat. Mo looked towards the Adderhead, Meggie, and Mortola. Meggie was staring, in more awe than fear, at the fire, while the Adder was trembling, face ever so pale. Mortola merely seemed shocked, taken aback.

"Put it out! Put it out now, you accursed fools!" the Adder's voice cracked from fear and surprise. Mo realized that his book, _the_ book, must be inside the castle. And he smiled. Things were turning out to be a lot better than he expected. Dustfinger obviously found a way to set his plan into action. At the right time.

Mo turned back to the Wildcat, and raised his sword. Time to play his role in the story.


	19. Arsonists

Note: Thanks for all of those awesome reviews! They really kept me going! And also thanks for reading this far... I adore all you readers... lol.

**_Chapter Nineteen: Arsonists_**

Meggie watched, in horror, as Mo doubled over in apparent agony. What was going on? What was happening?

Only then Meggie heard Orpheus reading. Her head snapped towards the moon-faced man; he was holding a sheet of paper and was reading aloud, beautifully as always. But this time the words were beastly ones - _pain. agony. burning. death_... Meggie looked back towards Mo once again and saw that he was on the ground. She could see his form jerking and shaking violently. Words were doing this. Orpheus's words.

Meggie knew she had to do something. The Wildcat was coming forward, claws raised. What? What could she do? Only if she could get free from the soldier... Then Mo's voice came back to her. "_The Inkworld doesn't have technology, remember. Perhaps you can startle someone in an emergency..."_ This was definately an emergency. Meggie plunged her free hand into her pocket, and felt the smooth phone. Did it have a flashlight function? Yes, it did. Meggie pressed the button, whipped out the phone, and opened it, so that the bright light shone straight into the soldier's face.

The huge man gave a scream and jumped backwards. It was almost comical. Meggie shoved the phone back into the pocked and leapt to where Orpheus was standing, with the Magpie. Meggie didn't even notice Mortola - desperation gave her courage, too. She latched onto Orpheus's fair hair and began to pull so hard that the man screamed in midsentence and dropped the sheet of paper. Meggie stamped on the words, the accursed words, until they were no longer legible. She still didn't let go of Orpheus's hair.

Then someone had dragged her back again - the soldier had recovered. Mortola was angrily screeching something; the Adderhead was yelling at Orpheus, and Orpheus was whimpering. The soldier shook Meggie and said something to her, but Meggie didn't hear. All she was looking at was Mo. He was on the ground, with the Wildcat's knee on his chest. But just as the Cat was about to bring the claws down, he gave him a mighty punch to the face with his injured hand. Yowling, the Cat leapt off of Mo.

_Perhaps it would be all right after all_, thought Meggie.

* * *

"Dustfinger?" Farid's voice broke into Dustfinger's thoughts. 

_Dammit, Farid, can't you leave me alone for just a minute?_ Dustfinger groaned inwardly. "What is it now?"

"Where is everyone? It's too quiet..."

Dustfinger glanced around. It was so true - the only human in sight was a hunched old lady sitting in the shadows of the wall, feeding some birds. Dustfinger strode towards her, ignoring Farid's look of alarm.

"Excuse me," Dustfinger said, "but where is everybody in the castle?"

The old woman looked up. Her face was as shrivelled as a dry apple. "Haven't you heard?" she croaked, throwing some crumbs to the birds.

"Heard of what?" Farid said from behind Dustfinger.

The woman's eyes scrutinized their faces. "The Bluejay's execution's taking place in the courtyard now. Everyone's gone to see it. I don't have a taste for executions any more, so that's why I'm here."

Dustfinger sucked in his breath. He felt Farid tense from behind him - understandably.

"Thank you," Dustfinger said, and ushered Farid back into the shadows.

"Let's go check it out." he said, glancing around.

"What?" Farid stared at him. "We wouldn't have time!"

"Yes, we would." Dustfinger replied. "Trust me. It's much more important to know what's going on, Farid, than to play around with fire."

Farid reluctantly followed Dustfinger as he made his way to the courtyard. Most castles were designed in similar ways, and the Castle of Night was no exception. The courtyard wasn't hard to find. The crowd of people that had gathered there were as silent as death. Most of them were just watching without any expression on their faces. Dustfinger and Farid crouched behind an old well in the corner and tried to see what was going on. Dustfinger noticed that no one was even glancing at the gallows that occupied the front of the courtyard. That meant Silvertongue wasn't getting hanged...

It wasn't long before Dustfinger spotted Silvertongue's dark head, in the middle of the yard. It looked like a battle arena - but who was the opponent?

"Who's that?" Farid whispered, pointing.

Dustfinger looked. Then he cursed. It was the Wildcat - he looked exactly as Dustfinger remembered him, over twelve years ago. The Cat had been a strolling player, along with Dustfinger, the Prince, and everyone else. He had demonstrated his strength to audiences - bending metal poles, breaking wooden boards, or sometimes, wrestling with a wolf or bear. But after he murdured a man for gold the Wildcat had found his taste for killing people. And so began his long and brutal career of killing.

The Cat still had his claws - of course. The weapon he had invented himself, so that he could gore and stab opponents, or rather, victims, to death. Dustfinger saw that the battle had just begun. Silvertongue looked all right, except for the bloodied lines across his back, that could only be the marks of a whip. Dustfinger winced and searched for the Adderhead - he was on a platform at the front, right in front of the gallows. And Meggie was there, too; so was the Magpie. Basta was nowhere to be seen.

"Meggie!" Farid murmured, gazing at the girl so lovingly that Dustfinger had to smile. Meggie looked terrified. Her face was ever so pale and eyes wide. A soldier was holding her tightly.

Dustfinger almost didn't hear the clanging of metal on metal. The fight had begun. Dustfinger glanced at the two men, whose limbs were moving almost too fast to see. Then he looked back at Meggie. Farid wouldn't take his eyes off her.

Then Meggie screamed. Dustfinger's head snapped back towards Silvertongue and the Wildcat. They were locked together in a deadly duel; there was blood. Whose it was, Dustfinger couldn't tell. But judging by Meggie's scream...

"Farid! Let's go!" Dustfinger pulled Farid away from the well. If Silvertongue could hang on for just a few more minutes everything would be all right. But if he got killed...

Dustfinger stopped in front of a tower of the central castle. He reached into his backpack and took out a large bottle. It was oil - the kind he soaked his torches in. "Here," he said, handing it to Farid.

"Why - "

"Listen carefully, now, Farid." Dustfinger said in a low voice. "Do you see that door?" he pointed. Farid nodded, clutching the bottle. "Go inside and make your way up to that tower. There's probably only one way; you can't miss it. And all the way you have to pour small amounts of oil behind you, so that you make kind of a trail. Make sure you have some left at the top of the tower. When you get there, poke your head out the window and wait for further instructions, understand?"

Farid nodded. Then he scampered off, nimble as the marten that was probably asleep in his backpack. Dustfinger leaned against the wall and twiddled his thumbs, trying to calm his racing heart. What if it didn't work? What if the Adder's book wasn't here? What if Silvertongue got killed? What if? Suddenly there was a tap from above Dustfinger. Farid. He was triumphantly waving the bottle in the air.

"Good." said Dustfinger, looking up at Farid. "Now pour the rest of the oil down the wall, so that it dribbles all the way down to the ground. Be careful!" The liquid flowed down the silver and onto the dirt. "Now come down, run if you need to, because I'm going to set fire to this thing. Make sure you don't get burned alive!" As soon as Farid nodded and disappeared, Dustfinger whispered the fire-words. The flames sprang up from the ground. As soon as it sensed the oil it pounced, flaring up so brightly that it nearly singed Dustfinger's fingers. The embers climbed up the wall, leaving a flaming trail behind it. When it entered the tower through the window, it began to blaze. Good. The plan was working.

Dustfinger was beginning to worry when Farid was back at his side, sweaty and panting but perfectly fine. "What now?" he said, looking up at the fire, almost proudly.

"Now we go back to Meggie and Silvertongue. And we wait."

So they did. Dustfinger saw both Silvertongue and the Wildcat - both were still in one piece. The Wildcat had a bleeding nose and shoulder, but his face was just as ferocious and beastly as always. As for Silvertongue, the front of his shirt had been slashed open, and was covered in blood. Dustfinger grimaced. The two men were facing each other again - both their weapons, the sword and the claws, were tainted with blood. Just then a soldier sounded the alarm -

"Fire! The castle's on fire!"

_Time to go and put Part Two of the plan in action_, thought Dustfinger.

* * *

The Black Prince stared. Was that really Dustfinger? 

"Halt!" he whispered to his men. At least the Bluejay's family weren't here - they were back in the woods, with a few robbers to take care of them.

"Dustfinger?" the Prince said.

"It's me, Prince." Dustfinger said through the barred gate.

"What's going on? How did you get inside?" the boy was beside Dustfinger, looking proud.

"No time to explain. Silvertongue's execution's taking place right now, but he's doing well. I've set the Castle of Night on fire, the Adder's book is inside! I'm going to open this gate for you, Prince. Get inside and help Silvertongue and his daughter escape the castle. Or kill the Adder. Anything that would help. Understand? There's soldiers in there, so get ready to fight - "

"Dustfinger!" the Prince hissed. "What are you saying? How are you going to open that thing?"

"Just trust me!" then Dustfinger was gone, along with the boy. A few uneasy moments later the gate began to open. The Prince gazed up in awe. Dustfinger appeared again, motioning for them to get in. They did.

The Prince drew his sword. He could smell smoke. The central part of the castle was burning - what Dustfinger claimed was his work. Then the soldiers came. The Prince called out to his men; they were already prepared. Swords clashed; men cried out. There were so many soldiers, how were they going to get to wherever the Jay and his daughter was?

"It's not far!" Dustfinger called out to the Prince. "Follow me! Leave the fighting to your men!"

The Prince darted past fighting bodies, relying on his bear for protection. At the same time, he was thinking - _Clever, clever Dustfinger. Now, how in the world are we going to get out of this damned, and burning, castle?_


	20. Fall of the Adder

_**Chapter Twenty: Fall of the Adder**_

The Wildcat was frightened. Frightened and bewildered. Definately not a good combination during a middle of a fight.

As for Mo he was in perfect control. Everything was going his way; he knew exactly what was going on, and why. The Wildcat wasn't. He was in no state to fight. Mo struck anyway, ignoring the chaos, all the fire and smoke beginning to envelop the Castle of Night. Screaming people were fighting to get out; at the gates Mo could see that the Black Prince and his men had arrived. Good.

"Afraid, Cat?" Mo taunted the beast. It was a sure way to make him lose control. And make a mistake.

"Shut up, Bluejay," the Wildcat snarled and leapt forward. Mo easily sidestepped him, and with a kick to the back of the knees, he had the Wildcat lying face-down in front of him in the dirt. That was a move the Black Prince had taught him. Mo didn't know much about fighting without weapons, but the Prince had gravely told him that it was very important to learn how. It was far too easy to lose your sword in the midst of battle.

The Cat rolled over onto his back, attempting to get up, but Mo put his knee on his chest, and held him securely in place. "Where are you going? The game's not over yet."

"Please... I didn't mean to try and kill you...I was just... following orders..." in a matter of seconds the Cat had transformed from a raging beast to a sobbing mess of muscle and hair.

"Liar." Mo said quietly, increasing the pressure on the Wildcat's chest. "Liar. You agreed to kill me for silver, did you not? Yes, I know, Cat, I know everything." Mo added, seeing the expression in the man's face. And as he looked at the Wildcat's beastly eyes, those yellow teeth and cracked nose, he let all of the hate and rage consume him. For if he didn't he would never be able to kill him. He just knew.

Ignoring the Wildcat's pleading and sobbing, Mo swept his sword down... and sliced the man's throat.

Kicking aside the body, Mo glanced around. He no longer felt the searing gashes down his front; he couldn't let a little pain stop him. The castle, or at least, the central part of it, was burning from the inside. The fire would soon spread to the rest of the castle - they would need to get out as quickly as possible. But before that, the Adder needed to be destroyed. If the book was inside the castle, any weapon would be able to kill the Silver Prince. Any weapon. Mo kept that in mind.

Where was Meggie? Mo tried to spot her blonde head among all of those people pushing to get out. Then, at last, he saw her. The soldier had left her long ago, but it was worse, now - Basta and Mortola were standing beside her. So was that bastard, Orpheus, who was still rubbing his scalp with his white hand. Basta was holding up his knife - Meggie was so pale.

Mo ran to them, striking down a few soldiers on the way. When the Magpie spotted him she said something to Basta, and both he and Meggie looked up. Meggie's eyes were saying - _No, Mo, don't come! I'll be fine!_ But he ignored her pleading looks.

"You seem to have done a good job with the Wildcat, Silvertongue," said Basta, smiling nastily and seeming to enjoy the sight of all the blood on Mo. Mortola, however, just looked at him with pure hatred in her eyes. Oh, no, thought Mo, not again. Worse, she had another rifle in her hand. Mo felt an unpleasant tingling in his chest at the sight of the weapon. Then he risked a quick glance upwards. They were standing right under a protruding section of the roof. And the roof happened to be burning - weakening, and fast. In just a few more moments it would collapse...

"I'm going to kill, you, Silvertongue." Mortola said, her voice barely more than a whisper. The crackling of the flames drowned it out.

"Oh, yes?" Mo looked at the Magpie straight in the eyes. "What do you think the robbers will do to you then? And the Black Prince?"

"Let Meggie go, Mortola," Mo said quietly, looking back towards the Magpie and ignoring the roof. "She has done no wrong. You said it yourself, it was me who killed your son, not Meggie. Let her go."

"I need to punish you, Silvertongue," Mortola said hoarsely, cocking the rifle. Meggie's eyes darted back and forth from the weapon and her father. "I need to punish you."

"You already have." Mo replied. "You've caused me more pain than I've felt in my entire life, both in this world and the other. You've found me the man I hate more than anyone I know. You turned me into the accursed robber, the Bluejay. I think you've punished me enough."

Then there was a great wrenching crack. Mo glanced upwards; the roof was beginning to fall. Leaping forward, he tackled Basta and Meggie to the ground, away from the collapsing stone and wood. At the same time there was a dreadful shriek, then a crash. When the dust settled Mo looked around and saw a single bony hand sticking out from under the rubble. Grimancing, he picked himself up from the ground, and helped Meggie stand. When Basta attempted to get up Mo fought him to the ground again. With a few punches the man was out cold.

"Are you all right?" he said quietly to Meggie. She just nodded.

"It's not your fault, Mo," Meggie whispered to Mo. "She could have saved herself, if she wasn't trying to kill you..."

Mo gave Meggie a quick kiss. "Meggie. Go with the Prince. I have... unfinished business with our old friend, the Silver Prince." Mo said, not meeting Meggie's eyes.

Meggie looked at Mo. He saw something in her eyes that he had never expected to see - understanding. "Mo... just don't get killed, please? I don't want to lose you again." She suddenly seemed so grown up, so tired. She actually understood him - the hatred, the rage, the desire to kill. She understood. Mo had never felt so grateful before.

Mo lifted Meggie's chin so that their eyes met. "I promise you, Meggie, I'll be all right. I'll be back when the Adderhead is dethroned." He gave Meggie a gentle push. She gave him one last worried glance, and ran off. And Mo made his way through to the burning Castle of Night.

* * *

"Meggie! Meggie!" Farid's cry made Dustfinger look up. He had been hissing at the flames, urging them to continue devouring the castle. They could still hear him, even from inside the castle. The language of the flames travelled far. But fire only listened when it wanted to.

Meggie was really here! Farid and the girl were hugging each other so hard that it surprised Dustfinger. Meggie had tears in her eyes; Farid looked so happy.

"Are you all right?" Meggie whispered to Farid. The boy nodded and stroked her hair.

"We've got to get out!" Dustfinger called to them. "Where's your father?"

For a moment Meggie's happiness was broken. "He... he went to kill the Adder."

Dustfinger groaned. "And you didn't stop him? Now we've got to save his skin, as well as ours! The fire will eat him alive if he goes inside..." Dustfinger paused. "Farid! Tell the Prince we're going inside. Meggie, you go - "

"No, Dustfinger!" Meggie looked so defiant. "I'm coming with you! You can protect me from the flames, I'll be fine!"

Meggie was right. Dammit. Dustfinger knew there was no way of stopping her. "Fine, then. Let's go." Farid had already reappeared at his side.

"The Prince is going to get everyone out. He says he can't help us if we get into trouble..."

"We're already in trouble. Come on." The three dodged piles of rubble and falling rocks as they tried to find the entrance to the castle.

"There!" Farid pointed.

They entered the castle. There was so much smoke; the heat was intense. This part of the castle wasn't on fire yet. But when they got upstairs, following a trail of cleared rubble, obviously made by Silvertongue or the Adder, the fire began to appear. Dustfinger led the way, talking to the flames so that they didn't bite them. He couldn't do anything about the heat. Soon the three were drenched in sweat. Dustfinger began to worry whether Silvertongue was faring all right. This thought was reflected in Meggie's eyes, as well. She was holding on to Farid's hand so very tightly. The martens had stuck their heads out of their backpacks. Dustfinger forced Jink back into Farid's pack. Farid coaxed Gwin back inside, too. They would be cooked marten if they dared come out.

Dustfinger had nearly lost the trail of rubble. More things were falling from the ceiling, covering up the trail. Flames were licking up the walls, the floor, the ceiling - soon even Dustfinger would not be able to control the fire. Farid had tried to help, but the flames simply mocked him, and flared up even higher. Soon the boy gave up, the disappointment and frustration plain in his face.

That was when Dustfinger heard the gunshot. Perhaps it was just the sound of a falling chandelier... Meggie and Farid's face told him that he had heard correctly - it was a sound that couldn't have been made by anything of this world. It was definately a rifle.

"Follow me!" Dustfinger called out before setting off in the direction of the sound. He hoped the kids wouldn't hear the sound of his beating heart. It was beating far too fast.

* * *

Mo knew he didn't have much time. If the Adderhead escaped with the book... Mo tried not to think about it. 

The fire. Mo had hated fire ever since one burned his favourite book. When was that? When he was only ten? Now he was surrounded by flames, licking up at him. His shirt was singed, and his eyes stung from the smoke. And the gun in his hand was hot from the fire... as hot as the hatred bubbling up inside him. Many times falling rubble had just narrowly missed his head. Mo no longer cared whether he got trapped inside the castle - there was not much hope of getting out anyway.

Then he heard the sobbing, barely audible through the crackling of the flames and crashing of rubble. Mo scanned the room through all the smoke and fire. There! A forlorn form was crouched over a huge box. The Adderhead. He seemed as if he was hugging the book to his chest - he looked pathetic without his fancy clothes, which he obviously had stripped off so that he can run faster.

Mo slowly drew out the gun and approached the Silver Prince. He cocked the rifle, and took aim.

A wrenching crack.

That was all he heard before something huge and heavy slammed into him, knocking him to the ashy floor. Mo quickly assessed the situation. A long and charred piece of wood, possibly from the ceiling, was pinning him to the floor. Was there any way of getting up? Mo tried, with his free hand, to lift the heavy beam from his chest. It was far too heavy. Mo groaned inwardly when he saw that the opposite end of the wood had caught fire. It would be a matter of minutes before the flames reached him.

But then the Adderhead turned, the book still at his chest. "Bluejay - ?"

He didn't have time to finish, for Mo fired the gun from under the beam.

The bullet drilled through the book and straight into the Adderhead's heart of silver - dark, tarnished silver.

The Adder gave a stifled scream as he fell to the floor. The book, too, fell from his hands and onto a patch of growing fire. It caught, and began to burn.

For a moment the Adderhead's eyes locked onto Mo's. He looked as if he was about to say something - but then his head rolled back, and a last whisper of breath escaped his lips. He died, a pitiful pile on the floor.

Mo grimaced and attempted to shift the beam again. No luck. So is this how it would end? Would he be burned alive inside a damned castle? Never to see Meggie or Resa again?

Then came the voice. "Silvertongue?"

"Mo! Is that you?"

He felt the beam shift a little, and glimpsed Meggie's fair head. Then he smiled to himself. Everything was going to be all right. _Thank you, God, or whoever helped me out_...


	21. The Aftermath

Note: This is more of a let's-settle-down chapter... Not much, but I suppose it's pretty important. The next chapter, guess what, is going to be entitled 'Parting'. Please review!

_**Chapter Twenty - One: The Aftermath**_

Farid felt his legs buckle under the weight of the wooden beam. Dustfinger had hissed to the fire on the other end of the wood, making it shrink away and die. He, Farid and Meggie were attempting to lift the beam from Silvertongue. It was heavy, even for the three of them. Finally they got it off - Silvertongue tried to stand, but fell back again with a grimace. Meggie, pale-faced, helped her father get up with difficulty.

"You did a good job with the Adder, Silvertongue," Dustfinger commented, seeing the dead man at the other side of the room. Farid looked, as well. The Adderhead was just a forlorn pile on the floor. Wrinkling his nose, Farid turned away.

"We have to get out of here!" Farid said.

"We all know that." Dustfinger replied. "Silvertongue, can you walk?"

"I think so." Silvertongue answered. Farid winced at the sight of the blood on his shirt, and the nasty tears down the front.

Dustfinger nodded to Farid. "You and Meggie can help him. I've got to keep the fire in check."

The three began to make their way through the half-destroyed castle. Dustfinger went on hissing at the fire that threatened to burn them. Every once in a while Meggie would whisper something to her father, and he would answer her in a quiet voice. Farid said nothing. There was nothing for him to say.

Dustfinger reined in those wildly leaping flames with perfect concentration. They were nearly out - Farid recognized this area of the castle. But then Dustfinger suddenly fell. Farid cried out and tried to run forward, calling Dustfinger's name.

"Dustfinger! What happened!"

"I tripped." Dustfinger grunted as he eased his left foot out from a gaping crack in the stone floor. Farid saw that the ankle was slightly twisted.

"I think it's a sprain." observed Farid as he, Meggie and Silvertongue struggled back up again. Farid then helped Dustfinger stand. Gingerly Dustfinger put his weight on the leg, and winced.

"Damn it, what a good time to fall!" cursed Dustfinger. He attempted to limp forward, his teeth clenched from the pain. "No use," he called back.

"Come over here," Silvertongue said. "We'll help you."

Dustfinger obeyed, and stood between Silvertongue and Farid. Putting his arms around their shoulders, Dustfinger limped forward, still not stopping the whispering. Now the fire wasn't even trying to devour them. Farid knew they would be able to make it outside. He just knew.

* * *

Resa was terrified when she saw the smoke and flames rising from the Castle of Night. What if Meggie was in there? Mo? Dustfinger? She ignored the robbers and slipped out of the Badger's Earth. Elinor followed, calling after her and dragging Darius along behind her. 

When Resa got to the castle she was faint with horror. There were people everywhere, rushing to escape from the castle. There was the Black Prince, with his sword drawn and bear at his side. But where was Mo and Meggie?

"Elinor! Can you see them?" Resa whispered.

Elinor shook her head miserably. Resa made her way forward, pushing past fleeing bodies and men with swords. Most of them weren't bothering to fight. It wasn't hard to get inside the castle. The few people who noticed what she was doing gave her looks that said _- Die well, crazy one._ Let them think whatever they wanted to. Resa didn't care.

Elinor and Darius rushed after her, calling her name. Resa barely heard them. Then, something grabbed her by the ankle and jerked her to the ground. Resa's heart nearly stopped with fear when she saw who it was.

Basta.

He looked terrifying - covered in ash, soot, dirt and blood. His eyes showed that he was beyond any reasoning - they were like the eyes of a mad dog.

"There's our little pigeon, eh?" he drawled, giving a harsh laugh. In his other hand, the one that wasn't gripping Resa's ankle, there was a knife. Slowly, ever so slowly, Basta dragged Resa toward him. Resa kicked out; tried to get free, but it was all in vain. Basta was strong, considering his state. The knife started to come forward. Resa shut her eyes and waited for the end.

Instead, she heard a sickening _thump_. Resa looked around when she felt the grip on her foot slacken. Elinor was standing over Basta with a long piece of heavy wood in her hands. Judging by the ugly lump that was already forming on his head, Basta had been hit, hard. Elinor's face was blotchy, as always when she was worked up, and Darius was staring at her with obvious admiration in his eyes.

"There! That should do it!" Elinor said, and threw the stick down. She helped Resa to her feet.

"Thank you," Resa managed to say. The air was thick with the smell of smoke, and the flames that were devouring the Castle of Night were terrifyingly huge. Resa could tell that it was Dustfinger's work. The silver vipers on the towers were charred and melted. Resa wondered whether the same thing had happened to the Adderhead.

Resa desperately looked around, trying to spot Meggie... Or Mo... Dustfinger... Then, Darius gave a cry. "There!"

Resa looked through the tears in her eyes. There! Four figures, emerging from the smoking castle. Resa could immediately tell who they were - Meggie, Mo, Dustfinger and Farid. It seemed like Mo was supporting Dustfinger. Meggie and Farid were on either side of the men. Resa ran forward, relief flooding through her like warm water.

Yes, they were all in one piece. Meggie was a little pale; the boy was covered in soot. Dustfinger's face was drawn from pain. Resa saw that something was wrong with his foot. And Mo... All the blood on him scared her, yet she knew he was going to be all right. His eyes lit up when he spotted Resa.

"Resa!" he called out to her, but she was already there, sobbing and laughing at the same time. Elinor and Darius came, too, and helped them come out of the destroyed castle's gates. Resa took Meggie's hand and ran her fingers over Mo's face. Only then she noticed the welt that ran across his cheek - anxiously, she felt the wound with her forefinger.

"I'm fine, Resa," he said in a low voice, "but let's get somewhere safer before we tell each other everything, shall we?"

For a moment everyone stopped to look back at the castle. It was burned down to nothing - just like its master.

* * *

The camp had been turned into an infirmary. All the wounded men of the Prince lay all over the place - some lucky ones on blankets, others leaning against trees or inside tents. Dustfinger chose to stay outside. So had Silvertongue. Meggie, Resa and Farid were helping the physician on his work - mending cuts, treating burns and broken bones... There were just so many injured people. 

Nettle the moss-woman had come, as well. She was muttering about how everyone had to romp about and get themselves killed, but even she was more than willing to look after the wounded. Dustfinger and Silvertongue were leaning against a huge, gnarled tree when she came to them. Dustfinger motioned for Nettle to look at Silvertongue first. The Black Prince had bandaged him up as best as he could, and he had also put a cold canteen of water on Dustfinger's swollen ankle.

Nettle had opened up Silvertongue's shirt and unravelled the bandages. Dustfinger winced when he saw the nasty bruise and gashes on his front. Nettle's face wrinkled into a frown.

"Broken rib, definately," she said, feeling the wounds, and ignoring how Silvertongue's face twisted in pain. "And these... they will mend, but it will take time." Nettle added, looking at the gashes. She took out some bandages and a small green bottle. Then she began to spread the contents of the bottle on the wounds and looked at Dustfinger. "Now, what's wrong with you?"

"A sprain," Dustfinger replied, showing her his foot. "Not serious."

Nettle compressed her lips, and nodded. "I'll look at that in a few minutes." She turned back to Silvertongue and proceeded to wrap his torso in bandages. Dustfinger couldn't help but notice how muscled and lean he had become. It wasn't Silvertongue he was looking at - it was the Bluejay, a fully-fledged highwayman.

Embarassed, Dustfinger quickly lowered his gaze and let a tiny flame dance on his palm. Only when he felt his ankle burn again he looked up. Nettle had taken off his shoe, and was examining the injury.

"Dustfinger?" Farid had poked his head out from behind a tent.

"What is it, Farid?" Dustfinger called.

"When do you think you'll be able to have supper?" Farid was holding up a bowl full of... something.

"Later, Farid..." Dustfinger winced. "Or, perhaps you can just bring it over here..."

"I think I'd like some, as well..." came Silvertongue's voice.

Farid brought them each a bowl of cold gruel. With him, Meggie had come, too. She looked worriedly at the both of them. Nettle took no notice of any of this.

"We're fine... Aren't we?" Dustfinger said.

"Yes." Silvertongue replied as Meggie sat down beside him. She had barely touched her own bowl of gruel, but her father devoured his in less than a minute. Obviously he now knew the meaning of hunger.

"Well," said Nettle abruptly, standing, "it's done now. Try not to put too much weight on the foot," she said, looking at Dustfinger, "and try not to move around. I don't want to end up patching those up again." that was to Silvertongue.

"Thank you," Silvertongue said to Nettle. Dustfinger couldn't have said whether she had smiled or not. Even Nettle couldn't hide the fact that the Adder's death made her happy.

* * *

Meggie decided she would spend some time with Mo for once. 

Farid was chattering away to Dustfinger, and Resa was still helping Nettle and the physician. Meggie, meanwhile, had nothing else to do, so she went out of her tent to find Mo.

He was standing by a tree, looking into the night sky with an unreadable expression on his face. But when Meggie went to him his face lit up.

"Meggie! Come here." Meggie came and stood beside him. He put his arm around her. They were both silent for quite some time.

"Mo... Are we going to go back?" Meggie didn't need to say where.

Mo didn't answer her for a while. "You understand, don't you, that we don't belong here at all? That we're going to be strangers in this world, no matter how much time we spend here?"

Meggie looked at Mo. "I know... but..."

"And you wrote Dustfinger back?" Mo asked without returning her glance.

Meggie just nodded.

"I don't know... We'll think about it, all right? Let's just enjoy ourselves for now... The Adder's dead..."

_I am enjoying myself, Mo_, thought Meggie, _but why aren't you? Why?_

She didn't want to leave the Inkworld - but did Mo?

**There's going to be more... About two or three more chapters, approximately. Please review!**

**Haladflire65**


	22. What Now?

Change of plan. I've added another chapter before 'Parting'. So that makes twenty-five or six planned chapters... Enjoy this one!

**_Chapter Twenty-Two: What Now?_**

The robbers headed off to the nearest village, along with Meggie, Mo, Resa, Elinor and Darius. They had gone in hope for some decent shelter. If the townspeople didn't welcome them they had been planning to beg for an abandoned farm or something of the sort. Fortunately that wasn't neccessary. Apparently the news of the death of the Adderhead had travelled far, and fast. The particular village the robbers had chosen was just beginning to celebrate is freedom from the tyrant. When the robbers set foot in the village some young boys immediately recognized Mo and the Black Prince - soon they, too, were a part of the party and feast.

That first night, the robbers had a feast of delicious foods and drinks. After that the village people invited them to tell stories, sing, and dance. Dustfinger was swept off in a dance when some women didn't see his injured ankle. He ended up crashing into a waltzing couple and brought a total of seven people to the floor. To his relief everyone was good-natured and happy. They all forgave him and apologized, too. Dustfinger sat and showed the children fire tricks for the rest of the evening, with Farid.

Meggie hung out with Resa, Elinor and Darius. Some children, young girls and a few boys, came to her and begged her to sing a song. Since Meggie felt that she couldn't sing she told them a fairy tale, read to her a long time ago by Mo, instead. They were enchanted, and soon a large audience of youths had collected in front of Meggie. Even a few adults had come, as well. When Meggie was too tired to tell any more stories Resa took over. They loved her tales just as much.

Mo, meanwhile, stayed with the Black Prince and the other robbers. A few children, mostly young boys of about ten years of age, had shyly come over to them. One brave one had timidly asked Mo to show him his scar. He was quite used to this treatment, so he pulled up his sleeve. But then the boy also noticed his maimed hand, and ran off to join his friends, jabbering loudly about how the Jay now had nine fingers. Soon a whole group of children had surrounded Mo. The Prince chuckled, and said -

"Sometime's it's nice having a bear around. People leave you alone." True enough, few boys were brave enough to approach the giant black beast or his master.

When his torso began to ache badly again Mo decided to go to sleep. The villagers offered him and the robbers the house of a man who was away on a trip to Ombra, but they politely declined. They were all too used to sleeping outside. Mo and the Prince chose a large tree to sleep under. Meggie and the others, meanwhile, longed to sleep under a roof for once. They took the house instead.

The next morning the villagers welcomed them once more. After a hearty breakfast everyone relaxed around the village. Meggie took Farid's hand and went to a pretty little stream near the town; Dustfinger spent some time with the Prince. Resa, Elinor and Darius explored some houses; they wanted to see what real medieval homes looked like. That left Mo sitting under a tree, thinking.

But then Snapper came.

The fool Snapper. He had pranced over, still enormously happy that they were finally in peace. Then he had called out to Mo - "Bluejay! Where are your fellow escorts? You look lonely without the Prince and his bear!"

"Shut up, Snapper." Mo said without looking up. The anger was bubbling up dangerously inside him, though, and it made him clench his fist.

"You should always keep some guard around, Jay! Who knows what would try and cut off your head like the deceased Wildcat did? I take my hat off to you, you did a good job with the beast. Cut him up nicely, didn't you? For a moment I thought that you were having fun."

Perhaps it was the mockery in his voice, perhaps it was not. It didn't matter, because something in Snapper made Mo explode from the inside. He sprang up from his seat and grabbed Snapper around the collar. With his other hand, he began to clobber Snapper in the face.

The robber gave a frantic shout of surprise and pain. He kicked out at Mo and tried to get him off. Unfortunately for him Mo was furious, and beyond any more reasoning.

Snapper gave Mo a hard punch at his injured rib. The pain made him let go of Snapper - only for a moment. There was blood flowing from te robber's nose, and already there was bruises on his face. Snapper leapt forward, also not very happy. Mo kicked him behind the knees and knocked him to the ground. He was about to beat the living out of Snapper when someone grabbed his arm from behind.

"Bluejay! What the hell are you doing?" The Prince wouldn't let go of him. Snapper scrambled back and got up. His eyes were wild with fear, anger and astonishment. His face was an ugly mess of blood and dirt. The Strong Man had come, too - he restrained Snapper. Soon there was a crowd of robbers standing around them, looking mildly interested or surprised.

"What does it look like?" Mo didn't take his eyes off the Snapper.

"Er, you were beating poor Snapper half to death?" the Strong Man said in his deep voice. The Prince shot him a glance that told him that he wasn't helping at all.

Mo shook off the Prince's hand from his shoulder. "Tell the Snapper to watch his smart mouth. Or he'll be sorry - I'll finish my job next time." It took him a while to realize what he just said. Feeling more furious with himself than with anyone else, he stormed off, leaving the other men standing in his wake, staring in confusion.

The Prince broke the long silence, looking back at Snapper, who was wiping the blood from his nose with his sleeve. "I think you'd better listen to the Jay, Snapper. You wouldn't be alive if wel hadn't... interrupted."

* * *

The stream was quiet and peaceful. Meggie wished she had a book with her. It had been a while since she had one in her hands. For her it was hard to live without words. Although she had been living in a world entirely made by letters for the last two months. 

Farid sat beside her on the cold stone. He had dipped his bare toes in the water, but after seeing strange shadows in the stream, he had withdrawn his feet and chose to sat on dry rock instead. Meanwhile Meggie spied some fairies among the leaves of a nearby tree. She attempted to catch one, just like Resa had done, before, but obviously she wasn't gentle enough. She didn't have Mo's voice, either.

After a while they ended up sitting together on a rock by the stream. Small fish swam by in the water; there seemed to be water-nymphs in there, too. And several other creatures that Meggie couldnot find names for. Some looked dangerous. Farid was convinced they were.

"Meggie, you're going to stay, aren't you?" he asked her, holding her hand.

"Stay in the Inkworld?" Meggie looked into his black eyes. She shook her head, suddenly wishing Farid hadn't asked her that. "I... I don't know."

"What do you mean? You can't go home! I mean..." Farid looked so desperate. Meggie stared at the water again. She didn't know. With all her heart, she didn't know whether she would leave or not. She still felt out of place in the Inkworld. Meggie missed the real world, despite herself - she missed going to school, going to libraries, going on the computer, or just walking around on the streets... But how could she part with Farid? She wouldn't be able to do that. Never.

_You left Mo, didn't you? You left him and Resa in the other world, you left them, so why couldn't you do the same to Farid?_ A voice from inside Meggie asked her.

No, no, no... The tears started to come again. What was she to do? Farid put his arm around her, but she barely felt it this time. Her mind was in turmoil. She slipped her hand inside her pocket, and felt the notebook, the notebook Mo had bound for her, so long ago... The pencil was there, too.

_You're going to do it. You're going to write. _Meggie slowly curled her finger around the pencil. She then drew it out - the notebook, too. Farid looked at her in horror.

"Are you... Are you really going to write yourself back?" he said in a husky whisper.

Meggie shook her head, and opened the notebook. She stroked its smooth endpaper as she spoke. "Farid... I don't think I can stay here. I don't belong in this world... No matter how beautiful it is..." she held Farid's shaking hand. "Just promise me something, Farid. Just one thing. If... if I leave, please... Don't forget me."

Farid held her hand so tightly that it hurt. Then he stood up abruptly, and strode away from her. "Farid! Come back!"

He didn't.

Meggie, holding back more tears, began to write with a trembling hand.

* * *

Resa, Darius and Elinor were relaxing at the village square. The houses they explored thrilled them all; but soon there was not much left to do, other than just stand around and talk. The Black Prince and some robbers announced that they were heading back to the Castle of Night, with Nettle, to scourge the ruins for survivors or something worth money. Resa hadn't seen Mo among those men. When she asked the Prince about him he just told her that Mo needed the rest. But his uneasy black eyes revealed to Resa that that wasn't the only reason. She didn't learn any more until hours later.

When Resa went back to Elinor and Darius, Meggie was there, too, with Mo. Feeling slightly puzzled, Resa came towards them. Where was the boy, Farid? What about Dustfinger?

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Resa asked, looking at everyone in their faces. Mo just shook his head and nodded towards Meggie. She had a notebook in her hand. It was the one Mo had given her the night before she disappeared into the Inkworld. Meggie handed the book to her mother without a word. Resa took it, and let her eyes fall on Meggie's tiny writing that filled the white pages of the book.

As she read on Resa felt surprised, more than anything. She had expected Meggie to want to stay in this world, but apparently this wasn't the truth...

"So, what do you think?" Elinor asked impatiently.

Resa didn't answer for a while. At last, she spoke. "When are we going back?"


	23. Parting

Note: Sorry for the insanely long wait. A new grade has started here, so I'm pretty busy. I can only get on the computer once or twice a week, so forgive me. I'll definately finish the story, though, so don't worry.

Here we go.

**_Chapter Twenty-Three: Parting_**

The Prince and his men came back with only three survivors - a young man, a woman, and a skinny little boy, all of them who seemed to have been working under the Adderhead. They had also found Basta's body, half-crushed under a hunk of stone. And beside him, there was Orpheus, sobbing quietly to himself and looking like a demented person. The robbers brought Orpheus back with them. Or rather, dragged him along.

When Mo, Meggie, Resa, Elinor and Darius saw him again, they each gave very different reactions. Mo? His eyes blazed like fire, and he would have beaten Orpheus like he did to Snapper if Meggie hadn't held him back. Meggie tightened her lips and went pale. Resa, on the other hand, simply stared at him. Elinor and Darius clung onto each other as if that would protect them from Orpheus's wicked words and voice.

Fortunately Cheeseface was in no state to read, or write. He got down onto his knees and began to cry for mercy. The Prince looked down at the man with disgust in his eyes.

"Shall we kill him or not?" he said, drawing his sword. Orpheus trembled at the sight of the weapon.

"No," Mo replied, surprising everyone. "No. I have a better idea." Then he took Meggie's hand and drew her away for a few minutes. That very evening, Orpheus disappeared without a trace. Only Meggie and Mo knew what had happened to him. They had written, and read, Orpheus into another world. The world of the _Lord of the Rings_. Meggie was the one who came up with that idea - _the Lord of the Rings_ was one of her favourite books. Mo had told the Prince to give up on looking for Cheeseface. He did.

The robbers decided to move back to Ombra. It was safe, now that the Adderhead was dead. Meggie and the others wanted to go, too, since no one had really seen Ombra properly. Fenoglio had gone back to his old house, where Minerva was still mourning the death of her husband, so Meggie wanted to go see him again. Meanwhile Farid and Dustfinger had set off for Ombra the day before. Dustfinger was going to see Roxane; Farid, of course, was following him, but Meggie could tell he was avoiding her. Wasn't it obvious? It hurt so much, yet Meggie somehow managed hide her pain. Even Mo barely seemed to notice; possibly because he was so preoccupied with his own thoughts and problems. For instance, the robbers wouldn't talk to him, and the pain in his torso was a lot worse than he would have liked. As for Resa, Elinor and Darius - they were rather excited about going back home. Mo had warned them to keep quiet, but it seemed as if Elinor would burst if she didn't talk soon. All the more reason they should leave soon, thought Meggie.

She had the passage ready in her pocket. She had written it impoossibly quickly, and a strange kind of satisfaction had overtook her. Meggie stroked the smooth binding of the notebook, deep in her own thoughts, walking along with the others. She hadn't realized how much she had been walking - already the Castle of Ombra was in sight. The Prince and his men signaled for them to stop. One of the men had gone to the front to scout for any dangers. It was difficult to completly relax after being hunted down by the Adder, even Meggie felt that. Oh, yes.

The scout came back with the relieving news that the coast was clear. The group made their way into Ombra. The city was different. It was almost as if they couldn't decide whether to celebrate or not. Cosimo was dead; but so was the Adderhead. The robbers didn't meet anyone on their way to Minerva's house. When Meggie, Mo, Resa, Elinor, Darius and the Prince entered the building they were surprised to find that Dustfinger and Farid were already there, with Roxane - and Brianna.

Meggie knew how much Dustfinger hated Fenoglio. Of course, she understood him, better than anyone. But why was he at Fenoglio's in the first place?

"Dustfinger! What are you doing here?" The surprise was evident in the Black Prince's voice and face.

"I have some business to finish up, I suppose," Dustfinger shrugged as they came inside. "Did you come to see the writer?" This was to Meggie.

She nodded, avoiding Farid's eyes. He was acting as if she weren't there. Meggie wished with all her heart that she didn't have to leave. As if wishing ever made any difference.

"Is he home?" Mo asked Dustfinger.

"I don't think so." Dustfinger shook his head, taking Roxane's hand. "Roxane had some herbs to bring to Minerva. We picked up Brianna on the way. We're heading back to the farm now, would you like to come with us?"

The Prince looked at Mo. Resa, Elinor and Darius obviously were enchanted by Ombra, but now wasn't the time for sightseeing. "Yes, we'll come." Mo said at last.

"I'll have to take my men back to our camp." The Prince said, starting to walk out the door.

"Can it wait?" Said Mo suddenly, catching Meggie's eye. She knew exactly what he was thinking. He wanted to say goodbye. They were going to leave.

"I suppose so..." The Prince seemed to have noticed the strange note in Mo's voice. "Yes, I'll come, too."

* * *

Farid didn't want to talk ever again.

When Meggie had told him that she was leaving, it felt as if a giant fist was beginning to crush his heart. He couldn't even breathe properly - the thought of life without Meggie made him want to die. He numbly followed Dustfinger, Roxane and Brianna back to the farm. Roxane had thanked him for bringing her husband back, although it wasn't his doing, and she had apologized, too. Farid had barely noticed, but later, much later, he felt so very grateful for her. It was a good thing, since Farid would be living with her and Dustfinger for the rest of his life.

The farm looked the same as it had the last time Farid had seen it - other than that the Folcharts, Darius, Elinor, and the Black Prince were there, as well. And another surprise - so was the writer, Fenoglio.

"Fenoglio! What are you doing here?" Farid closed his eyes for a moment. It was Meggie's clear voice, cutting into him again and again.

"You're going now, aren't you?" Farid heard Fenoglio say instead. He could imagine Meggie nodding. Then, he felt someone hugging him. Meggie. He tasted her tears on his face, and before he knew it, he was sobbing, as well.

"Meggie..." Was all he could choke out.

"Farid, I'm sorry..." Meggie was crying softly into his shoulder. "I have to go now." She took a step back, joining her parents, Elinor and Darius. Resa her arms around her daughter, comforting her, but all the same, there were tears in her eyes, as well.

"Please..." Farid let the tears stream down his cheeks. Dustfinger had put his hand on Farid's shoulder. Brianna and Roxane obviously had no clue of what was going on, but they would soon see. So would the Prince.

"Dustfinger, what's going on?" The Prince's voice was husky.

"You'll see." Dustfinger said with a sigh.

Through his tears Farid saw Silvertongue hand the Prince a single blue feather - from his mask. "Something to remember me by..." He turned to Dustfinger, ignoring the bewilderment on the Prince's face. "I don't think you'll need anything, will you? I think you've had enough of me and my cursed voice, Dustfinger."

Dustfinger just gave a bitter smile and shook Silvertongue's hand. "Hope you get home safely."

Then, before anyone else could interrupt, Silvertongue drew out Meggie's notebook and started to read out loud.

Farid found himself enchanted, despite the situation. He stood there with Dustfinger, unable to move a muscle. But he didn't take his eyes off Meggie, who was also gazing at him with such a sorrowful expression.

Then - they all disappeared. Meggie, Silvertongue, Resa, Darius, Elinor... They all simply vanished, leaving nothing but empty air in their wake.


End file.
